Revenge is Sweet
by warbs1981
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding - Shaz & Chris are on their honeymoon, will things run smoothly for Gene/Alex?
1. The Morning After

**A/N**

**OK, we're still at the hotel, I'm trying to include a few more characters now, although there will be lots of Galex =0)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Morning After**

Shaz had just got out of the shower, Chris was still in bed, mouth open snoring loudly. The wedding night had been... well a bit of a disaster, Shaz thought to herself. She'd managed to somehow get Chris up to the bridal suite. It was lovely, there was a sitting area, with TV and video player, a chaise lon to curl up together on, the bathroom had a Jacuzzi bath big enough for two, and to finish it off there was a four poster bed. Not that _he_ would have noticed, she said scowling at Chris. He had been that drunk when she'd got him upstairs he'd collapsed on the bed and passed out. She'd had the lovely job of getting him out of his morning suit; she didn't want it him ruining it before they returned it to the suit hire shop. To say she was annoyed was an understatement, it was all Rays fault, she huffed. Every time Chris tried to keep up drinking games with him, he ended up in this state, she didn't normally mind but she had had great hopes for the wedding night, you're supposed to consummate the marriage... well there would be no consummation for Chris in the foreseeable future.

"Chris" snapped Shaz giving him a shake

"Wha...what?" he mumbled, wincing as he opened his eyes, his head was pounding. "Morning Mrs Skelton" he said smiling.

Mrs Skelton, she liked the sound of that, no Shaz, be angry with him, she chastised herself. "Don't you Mrs Skelton me Christopher."

What was he in trouble for? He thought casting him mind back. He couldn't remember anything after the speeches, apart from the first dance with Shaz, followed quickly by throwing up the vast amounts of alcohol he'd consumed, bloody Ray, he thought.

Great, she thought, he's giving me the innocent puppy dog eyes, "You; fell asleep" she shouted, "Great way to start married life don't you think?" she stood arms folded across her chest, staring at him.

"Sorry, Shazza, I'll make it up to you, I promise" he said giving a sheepish grin.

She hated it when he did that, he knew she couldn't stay mad with him, "You better had" she said frowning, "Lover" she added seeing the worried look on his face. She sat down on the bed, leant over and planted a kiss on his lips. "Time to get ready, don't want to miss breakfast" she said.

ooOoo

Alex opened her eyes, he was still here. His arms wrapped tightly round her, her arm wrapped around him, last night was bittersweet for her. After what happened with Evan, even the thought of his name made her stomach churn, but Gene came to her rescue, just as he always did. And she'd kissed him, it brought a smile to her lips, she had kissed _him._ She would never forget the look of surprise on his face, but he didn't try to force anything further; or worse pull away. As always he had been the perfect gentleman, a stark contrast to the picture she had built up of him with Sam. She had thought Sam was right about him, but spending as much time as she had with Gene, she had seen a whole other side to him, one he didn't show to many people. He was kind, caring, gentle and protective. Protective of her. She tightened her hold on him a little.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, I need ter breath yer know" She jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't realised he was awake.

"Morning" she whispered

"Morning" he replied, he desperately needed to move, she'd been laying on his arm all night, and had no feeling in it from the shoulder down. Last night had taken him by surprise. That bastard Evan, he'd kill him if he ever went near her again. Then there was the kiss. She had kissed him. He got a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, stop you bloody poof he thought to himself.

"Sorry Bolls" he said unwrapping himself from her, "Call of nature" he slipped out of bed and into the bathroom.

She got out of bed and went to look in the full length mirror, attractive Alex, really attractive, she thought taking in her appearance. The pyjamas drowned her; her hair had turned into a frizzy mess and her face. Well what could she say, the bruise on her cheek had come out, she brushed her fingers over it and winced.

Gene came out the bathroom and saw her examining her cheek, "'Ows it feelin'?"

"Sore" she said, "How is it men know just where to hit a women to make the most impact?" she asked him, not expecting an answer.

"Not all men hit Alex" he answered softly. He'd never hit her, or any woman, he'd witnessed enough of that from his Dad, his mother had been a human punch bag for him, as well as Stu and himself if they were unlucky enough to get in the way.

She smiled at him, "I know Gene"

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" he asked

"I think I'd better give it a miss, I don't want them all seeing my face like this" she pointed at her cheek, "Make my apologies to Chris and Shaz"

"I aren't goin' without yer, I'll get 'em to bring us summin' up"

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, if you stay up here with me, it won't look good, then there's Tina, she saw more than she should, I need to find her to tell her not to say anything" she babbled.

"Right then" he said, it wouldn't look good, he thought, was she embarrassed to be with him?

Seeing the puzzled hurt look on her face, she said, "I didn't mean that how it came out"

"S'ok Bolls, I understand, give me a minute to get me stuff"

Shit. Well done Alex. "Gene, I really didn't mean it like that" she went to stand in front of him, "I just don't want everyone knowing about Evan, I don't want them thinking I'm weak. And I don't want anything to ruin Chris and Shaz's big day."

"Think Chris might have done that for 'imself, the state he were in last night" he chuckled.

Alex raised her hand and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, running her hand down his cheek and around his neck she pulled him towards her and kissed him hard on the lips, breaking contact she said, "You should go down though; you need to find Tina and explain... well make something up... and try to be tactful"

"You know me Bolls, no one more tactful than me" she rolled her eyes at him, and they both started getting dressed.

ooOoo

Bloody Gene Hunt, always getting in the way of them, Evan was fuming, he'd had to spend the night in his car, he was hung-over and aching from Gene's assault on him. Hmm.. he mused, assaulted by a police officer, wouldn't look good for Gene's track record. He started up the engine and drove out of the hotel car park, an idea already forming in his mind.

* * *

**A/N**

**I don't normally post chapters until I have a couple written, but thought I'd see what response this one got before I committed myself to a full on fic, I know this Chapter's a bit slow, but I will try to increase the pace over the next couple of chapters (if I get that far) thanks for reading, please review =0) **


	2. What Will Sunday Bring?

**A/N**

**Finally got over the writer's block! Please tell me if there any inconsistencies, it's not beta'd so I might have missed some. Thank you for the reviews, they pushed me to keep going and gave me some wonderful ideas =0)**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**What Will Sunday Bring?**

Gene walked into the breakfast room, all of the guests were sat at tables chatting and joking, he looked around the room for a familiar face.

"Is your friend ok?" a small voice asked. He turned around to Tina, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Yer she is now. Look love, about last night..."

"It's ok" She knew it was for the best that nothing had happened, but she couldn't help wishing something had. He wasn't her usual type, not typically good looking, but there was something about him. She knew he had used her to provoke a reaction from Alex, but she hadn't cared, at the time the alcohol had clouded her judgement.

"Alex er.. my friend she doesn't want..."

"I wouldn't say anything; she must have been very upset. She's very lucky to have you." _I just hope she realises it_, she thought inwardly. _I hope she realises how lucky she is._

"Yer.. well.. er.." he suddenly felt very hot and flustered, bloody 'ell two minutes in Bollinger Knickers' clutches and I'm blushing like a poofy school boy.

"Let me guess, you don't want everyone knowing about what happened last night with that slimy bloke, yes?"

"Yer... and..."

"And, you don't want anyone to know you spent the night with her?"

"Yer, that. I'm, well yer know.."

"You're sorry that you dropped me like a sack of hot potatoes?" _you used me to get at her_.

"Yer"

"Apology accepted, to be honest, I was incredibly drunk last night so it was probably for the best. No hard feelings though, ok?" It was futile to fight for his affections, now sober it was blatantly obvious who he had wanted. Learn from your experiences she reassured herself. _Goodbye Gene_, she thought as he walked away.

ooOoo

"Alright Guv, 'ave a good night?" asked Ray wiggling his eyebrows in Tina's direction.

"Er, yeah, great" he answered.

"'Ere, Drakes not been down yet; or Evan, don't reckon they 'ad much sleep last night" he said laughing.

Gene could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his face getting redder and redder, it took all his effort to not explode there and then, but he'd promised _her._ She had an effect on him like no other woman ever had, one click of her fingers and he jumped. Bloody under the thumb already.

"You alright Guv?" asked Ray, noticing Gene's discomfort and wondering what the hell he'd said wrong this time.

"Yer, just 'ungry"

ooOoo

Alex was collecting her things together and putting them in her overnight bag. Her thoughts had turned to Molly. Molly was with Evan in 2008, the same man who had tried to, she stopped herself, she couldn't bring herself to say the word. Her world had crumbled around her; the one person she thought she could trust completely had betrayed her. She had to get back to Molly, now more than ever; she couldn't bear the thought of Molly being with _him._ He'd been both her mother and father to her growing up, he had always protected her, shielding her from... from what though Alex? From her Dad trying to blow the whole family up, from Layton, from her ex-husband, but who did she really need shielding from? If it hadn't been for _him_ none of this would ever have happened. She had told him it wasn't his fault when her parents died, but it was. And now he had Molly, was he 'shielding' her too, she thought bitterly. What if Layton get's to her? If he was intent on putting things right, he might go after her.

When Gene had shot her, she thought she'd been home, her devastation as she realised it wasn't home was unbearable. But then there was Gene, the one and only reason she'd want to stay. When he held her, when she kissed him, she had never felt so alive, either here or in 2008. She desperately wanted to, no needed to get back, but did she want to leave without him? What if she got back to 2008? How would she cope with Evan, alone, there would be no Gene there to protect her, that thought scared her, he was more than her 'construct' so much more, he always had been, he always would be, and she wasn't about to give him up without a fight. If she could get back to 2008 then there must be a way for Gene to come with her. The door opened and there he stood.

"You ready then Bolls? Thought we'd drive back together, didn't think you'd want ter get the train, yer know after last night"

ooOoo

"Do you want to come in?" Alex asked as they pulled up outside Luigi's. Please say you will, she thought.

"Need to go 'ome Bolls, yer know take my stuff an' that" she wants me to come in?

Her heart sank, "Ok" she said, tears stinging, pull yourself together Alex.

"I'll come back in a bit though Bolls if yer want?" he turned to look at her, "S'up?" he said with concern in his voice, "Bloody 'ell what 'ave I done now?"

She sniffed trying to compose herself, "Nothing" she said weakly, "I'd like it if you came back though" she said forcing a smile.

"C'mere" he said holding his arm out, he pulled her close and just held her.

ooOoo

"Come on Christopher hurry up" shouted Shaz, turning round to see Chris dragging a suitcase behind him. She'd let Chris choose where they were going on honeymoon, she'd wanted it to be a surprise. She'd hoped of a far flung destination, somewhere like, France or Spain, but no, he'd brought her to Bognor. She didn't have anything against Bognor Regis, she had just hoped they were going somewhere, she paused, well somewhere else. They'd set off at lunch time from the hotel, now they were traipsing along a dirt track in the dark, the wind and rain chilling her to the core, the taxi couldn't drop them any closer because he couldn't get the car down the track. All she wanted to do was relax, great start to a honeymoon she thought, admittedly after the disastrous wedding night she didn't think things could get any worse, but now this.

"This must be it" she said finally reaching a stone building. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, looking inside she gasped.

"Do you like it?" Chris asked, finally catching her up. Shaz spun round and flung her arms round him.

"I love it" she squealed. "How did you sort all this out babe?"

"I had a little advice from DI Drake; she said girls like to be spoiled." _A lot of advice_, he thought.

"She was right Chris, I could get used to this". The lounge of the cottage had a roaring open fire; the warmth had hit her as soon as she'd opened the door. An exquisite aroma of jasmine filled her nostrils from the array of candles that were dotted around the room. A small sofa sat directly in front of the fire, the small coffee table had been strewn with rose petals, and a bottle of champagne stood on ice. Suddenly all of the travelling, and getting soaked had been worth it, she felt like the happiest girl alive. Turning to Chris she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Chris was glad DI Drake had talked him into paying that little bit extra for this to be set up, it may not be there wedding night but there was no way he was going to disappoint Shaz again, although he _really_ needed a drink.

ooOoo

Alex was sat on her striped sofa, she kept looking at the clock, it was nearing 8pm. She sighed, he'd said he was coming back, she thought he meant in an hour or so, but it had been nearly four hours. Should she ring him? But how could she suddenly realising she had no idea where he lived, or of his phone number. She could really do with a drink, but didn't want anyone to see her face. She was still trying to work out what she would tell them tomorrow, somehow she would have to work wonders with her makeup, tell them she fallen or something, definitely a day for oversized sunglasses, regardless of the weather.

ooOoo

Gene opened his eyes and looked at the clock, bugger, it was half seven, he'd told Alex he would go back round. Was it too late?

Deciding he had nothing to lose he got up, straightened himself out and grabbed his keys.

ooOoo

"Open up, police" he shouted.

"About bloody time" she muttered opening the door.

"Sorry Bolls, fell asleep, brought this though" he said holding up a bottle of Luigi's house red and a plate of pasta, "Figured you wouldn't have eaten". She could get used to this, wined and dined by the Guv, ok it was only Luigi's wine and pasta, but it was the thought, he'd never even made her a cup of tea at work.

"Thanks" she said.

"You can thank me later" he said giving her a wink as he went to get glasses and plates from the kitchen. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Who's That Girl?

**A/N**

**Thank you all you lovely reviewers, it's greatly appreciated... bit of a long Chapter, struggled to find a suitable place to stop =0) again let me know if there are inconsistencies and I'll rectify them **

**I own nothing, all characters belong to Kudos/BBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Who's That Girl?**

It was Monday morning. Alex hadn't seen or heard of Evan since Saturday night. Shuddering at the mere thought of his name, she hadn't even thought about his assault on her, Gene had seen to that, She could hardly believe how different Gene was away from the rest of CID. They'd spent Sunday watching a western, drinking and talking – not shouting – and doing things any couple would do, she smiled, is that what they were? A couple? Is that what Gene thought? She doubted it, her head started pounding, she wished they'd done a little less of the drinking though.

"Day dreaming again DI Drake?" Gene said smiling and hoping it was about him.

Alex jumped as Gene slammed his hands down on her desk. She slowly raised her head to look at him through her oversized sunglasses, "No Guv, just..."

"Just hung over again eh? Told yer not to try keepin' up with the Gene Genie" he said looking at her smugly. Bastard she thought, with mock anger, this was entirely his fault.

"Right then; we 'ave a new WPC joinin' us today, comin' to cover until Shaz's back from 'er 'oneymoon"

"Oh good, we can have another ritual arse stamping ceremony" Alex muttered.

"Sorry DI Drake, did I 'ear you say somthin'?"

"Nothing" shit, he heard me.

"No there won't be any arse stampin'" a groan of disappointment swept through the office, "WPC Stacey Hughes has worked at the MET for the last eight years, already stamped, sealed and processed. Any other questions?" Gene looked around the room and was met by silence, "Good" he said walking into his office and slamming the door.

ooOoo

What the bloody 'ell is she thinking about? He thought watching her from his desk. Yesterday had been good, a western, a drink and a woman. They had decided it would be best not to tell the team, well _she_ decided, he thought chewing the inside of his lip. He could understand her reasons, she didn't want to have to explain about the wedding night, he had agreed, but he felt a pang of sadness, he wanted nothing more than to shout it from the roof tops, "Bloody 'ell, you great northern poofta" he said aloud. He'd never felt like this about a woman before, yes he'd loved his wife; at least he thought he had when he married her. But what he felt with Alex was something completely different, he respected her. He continued mulling over the weekend, what were they now? Friends? Yes, Lovers? Not really, did she want more? He didn't know what she wanted, what she expected of him, the only thing he was sure of was he _did_ want more.

"Guv?" Viv said, his head poking round Gene's office door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What can I do for yer skip?"

"WPC Hughes is here Guv" he pushed the door open fully to let her into the room. WPC Hughes was a tall, slim, angelic looking girl, blonde flowing hair reaching midway down her back; her dark brown almond shaped eyes could melt any man's heart.

"Nice to meet you Guv" she said, looking decidedly nervous.

"And you love" bloody 'ell between 'er and Alex comin' to work was now twice as appealing.

ooOoo

Alex has been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Viv walk through the office with a young WPC hot on his heels. Glancing over to Gene's office she saw her. Young, pretty, fluttering her eye lashes at her Gene. She stood up and marched towards Gene's office. "Is this the temporary typist then?" she said glaring at Stacey. Oh my god I can't believe I just did that, she recoiled at herself.

"I'm sorry Detective Inspector, I don't remember sayin' come" why the 'ell is she acting like that. She was the one always blabbering on about equal rights and women being a good thing in the force, he scowled at her.

"Sorry" said Alex, "I'm DI Drake" she held her hand out to shake Stacey's hand, she took it and gave a small shake.

"WPC Hughes, Ma'am; but you can call me Stacey" she gave a weak smile, she had been relieved at first knowing there was another woman in CID, she'd heard the many stories about the Guv and Ray, the whole force had heard about the 'armed bastards', some stories she'd heard from Shaz, but she had always spoken highly of DI Drake, as thought she was an older sister.

Alex wished she could have taken those words back as soon as they had escaped her lips. Viv looked uncomfortably from Gene to Stacey to Alex and decided a hasty retreat would be his best option. "I'll leave you to it" he said to Gene before walking out and closing the door behind him.

ooOoo

"How long's Shaz away for?" Viv asked Ray

"Fortnight, why?"

"It's going to be a long fortnight" he said rolling his eyes and nodding in the direction of Gene's office, "I don't think DI Drake is too happy having WPC Hughes here"

"She's never bloody 'appy" retorted Ray, "She's only got 'er knickers in a twist coz she's 'ung over and not with the posh bastard Evan" he said wiggling his eyebrows at Viv. Ray cast his eyes over to the office, they landed on Stacey, he smiled to himself, he wouldn't mind getting to know that a bit better.

ooOoo

"Have you put yer claws away now DI Drake? Only I was 'opin' you'd be able to 'elp Stacey settle in"

"Yes Guv, sorry Stacey" she said giving Stacey an apologetic smile.

"It's ok Ma'am" she replied meekly.

"That ok Stacey?" Gene asked the young WPC, he wouldn't blame her if she turned and walked out.

"Yes that's fine Guv" Alex led Stacey out of Gene's office.

Alex turned to face him, "Gene, I..."

"Not now Drake" Gene growled.

ooOoo

"I am sorry" she said to Stacey. They were standing in the kitchenette, Stacey was sat at the table and Alex was leaning against the counter top, "I shouldn't have said that, if I tell the truth I'm not feeling too well today and you caught the brunt of it"

"Its fine Ma'am" think of something to say Stacey, she thought, "I want to be a DI one day too" great now she thinks you're trying to score brownie points.

"If you work really hard I'm sure you will. One day women will work as equals in the MET, there will be no more WPC's just PC's, some will even be DCI's" Stacey gave Alex a funny look, "Talking hypothetically of course" she quickly added, she didn't want her thinking she was a fruit loop, well not on her first day anyway.

"I was a little apprehensive about starting today; Shaz had told me so much about everyone here"

"Oh?"

"Yes; she warned me about Ray, not liking women in the police force, and that he was a bit sexist.."

"A bit" snorted Alex.

"And you..."

"Are a total bitch?" offered Alex smiling, Stacey laughed.

"Well no, she said you were like a sister to her"

Alex was glad that was how Shaz saw her, Shaz was special to her. Here in this fictional reality, Shaz belonged solely to her and she was vehemently protective of her. "And what did she say about the Guv?"

"She said he could be frightening and moody, but also that he cared greatly about everyone in his team, even his 'lobotomised Essex girl" Alex laughed remembering when he'd said that, Shaz hadn't laughed at the time, but when Gene had realised she had been right he'd given her a sly wink.

"He does care greatly" Alex confirmed

"She also said he was attractive, in an older man sort of way"

"Really?" asked Alex, turning towards the kettle and fiddling with the cord.

"Oh yes Ma'am, don't you think so?"

"Er.. I.. Well.." Alex stuttered

"Don't yer think what?" came a gruff voice from the doorway. Alex nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Nothing Guv" she said nervously, "Come on Stacey, I've got some files I need a hand with." As Alex walked past Gene, she made a point of brushing past him, his pout never left his face, but as she caught his eye she was sure she could see wanton desire.

ooOoo

Alex had spent the rest of day going through files on current cases and showing Stacey the ropes. He was actually enjoying having another woman to talk to, she enjoyed Shaz's company but Chris was usually in the background.

"Beer 'o' Clock" announced Gene. Not needing to be asked twice the room rapidly emptied leaving Alex, Stacey and Gene stood in the office.

"Yer comin' ter Luigi's with us?" Gene asked Stacey.

"Erm.. I don't know" she replied hesitantly, she knew how close they all were both in and out of the office and didn't want to feel like the outsider.

"Of course she is" answered Alex, "Come on Stacey" she said grabbing her coat, "See you over there Guv"

ooOoo

Walking into Luigi's Gene looked over to his and Alex's table, huddled over deep in conversation were Alex and Stacey. He was glad Alex was making an effort after her earlier remark to Stacey, but he couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. Although he'd never admit it, he enjoyed the evenings he spent with her in Luigi's, putting the world to rights.

Alex had noticed Gene walk in, she'd already got the wine and glasses, she had expected him to join them, but instead he had gone straight to the bar.

"You joining us Guv?" Alex asked walking over to where he was standing at the bar.

"Don't want to intrude" he said pouting. Alex rolled her eyes and walked back to Stacey, making a point of swaying her hips as much as possible. Bloody 'ell, Gene thought, she really knew how to give him the 'orn. Sensing he needed something stronger than house plonk he called Luigi over, "Scotch Luigi, a large one".

ooOoo

"What do you think Ma'am?" Stacey asked.

Shit, thought Alex, she hadn't heard a thing Stacey had said over the last five minutes, "Sorry Stacey, I was miles away"

"I was just asking if you agreed about the Guv, you know being... erm..." Stacey suddenly felt very awkward, sometimes her mouth got carried away before her brain engaged, "You know.."

"No, no I don't?" Alex replied, what was she talking about.

"People have been saying the Guv's on his way out, there's a rumour he assaulted a lawyer, apparently the Super's looking to transfer him"

"Who's been saying that?" said Alex furrowing her brow.

"Just something I heard" Shut up Stacey, her brain was screaming.

"Take it from me Stacey, the Guv's not going anywhere" she said with more conviction than she felt, she really needed to talk to Gene, "He may sometimes be a little unorthodox but he is a good copper and doesn't dish out anything people don't deserve" Oh my god, she couldn't believe she was condoning Gene's policing methods, "Whoever started these rumours are liars" Alex was fuming, not with Stacey, but with Evan. Why couldn't he just leave them alone?

"Sorry" whispered Stacey, dropping her head, she always did this, tried so hard to fit in but always messed up.

"It's ok" Alex reassured her, "Just remember, being with the Guv's the right place to be" she said placing a hand on Stacey's arm as she repeated the advice Ray had once given her. Gene was still standing at the bar on his own; he kept looking over when he thought she wasn't looking. "Excuse me a minute" she said. If he wasn't going to join them she would have to go and get him.

"So, DCI Hunt, will you be coming to join us at all this evening? Or are you enjoying brooding?"

"Doesn't look like yer need me imposin'" he sniffed

"Don't be so ridiculous Gene" she said exasperatedly, "You can't seriously be jealous of a twenty something year old girl" she said smiling, flattered that he wanted to be alone with her.

"I'm not" he said emphasising his pout, "I'm jealous of you sitting with a twenty something year old girl" as soon as the words had escaped his lips he regretted it. What the bloody 'ell did you say that for you dozy bastard he thought to himself.

His last comment hit her like a slap to the face. Had he not felt anything lying in each other's arms? She had thought he wanted her, she hoped he still did, but why would he say that? "Oh right" she said too stunned to say anything else.

"Come on then Bolls, can't leave the poor girl to drink on 'er own" he strode over to Stacey and took the seat opposite her. Alex stood staring open mouthed; she was rooted to the spot. Stacey was already giggling at something Gene had said, a pang of jealousy swept over her, she'd only been here two minutes and she's already; already what Alex? She hadn't done anything wrong. Sighing she walked across Luigi's to join them.

ooOoo

"You fancy her" Alex slurred, Stacey had long gone home, not accustomed to the late night drinking habits of her new CID colleagues.

"Yer jealous Bolls?"

"Ha" she snorted, shaking her head, inwardly screaming yes!

Ray wandered over, "Alright Raymondo? Where's Hayley? She stood yer up?" said Gene

"Nah, given 'er the night off, couldn't keep up with me" he said grinning.

"Because you're such a lothario aren't you Ray" muttered Alex.

"What's that then?" Ray asked quizzically, he knew it wouldn't be a compliment, always looking down her bloody nose at him, posh bloody tart.

"Doesn't matter" she sighed

"Where's Evan tonight then Ma'am? You given' 'im the night off?" asked Ray, wiggling his eyebrows. Alex suddenly felt totally sober; she had managed to get through the evening without her thoughts turning to Evan.

"Must 'ave 'ad a good night though, didn't make it down for breakfast on Sunday" he said smugly, he could see his comments were inflicting discomfort on Alex. He opened his mouth to continue his verbal assault, Gene stood up, his face inches from Rays.

"That's enough" Gene hissed

"What? She wasn't at breakfast, an' neither was 'e, yer know what she's like..."

Gene exploded, grabbing Ray by the collar, "I've told you before" he spat, "She is your superior officer, show her some respect" Releasing his grip and shoving Ray away, "Now bugger off" he shouted.

Ray walked away muttering, bloody Guv, always fighting 'er bloody corner, she 'ad 'im wrapped around her little finger.

Gene turned his attention back to Alex, her eyes were downcast, and her hands were shaking, "Bolly?" she didn't respond, "Alex?" he asked softly, she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Shall I get yer another drink?" shit he was rubbish with things like this, he wanted to put an arm around her shoulders, pull her close, but he couldn't, not down here, not in front of everyone. She shook her head.

"I think I'm just going to go upstairs" she gave him a half smile as she stood up, "Thank you" she said, "again" she walked out of Luigi's, Gene stood watching her leave.

ooOoo

Alex closed the door to her flat, leaning against it, she let out a sob and slid to the floor, once the tears started they wouldn't stop, "Why won't you let me go home?" she shouted. All she wanted was to see Molly, to hold her, to tell her she was sorry for leaving her, sorry for leaving her with _him._ Her heart was pounding in her chest; Molly was with Evan, dropping her head in her hands she cried harder than ever before.

ooOoo

Gene had taken up his post at the bar; swilling scotch round his tumbler he took a big gulp, relishing the burning liquid as he swallowed it. He could have quite happily killed Ray at that moment. Why hadn't he gone after her though? She was upset but he just left her to go on her own. He could hear Ray recounting stories to the others of Shaz and Chris's wedding, including the ones of how Alex threw herself at Evan. He couldn't sit here listening to it anymore; he had to get out of here before he did something he might regret.

"Where is the lovely Senora? She is ok no?" asked Luigi, looking concerned, "She look so sad when she leave"

"She's just called it an early night Luigi, s'all" he grunted

"Luigi he know, Senor, she was upset, why don't you go to her?"

"Don't think she'd appreciate it Luigi" he gulped down the remaining whiskey, thinking about his earlier comments towards Stacey. He slammed the glass down, "Right then, see yer tomorrow" he walked out of Luigi's.

Pausing by the stairs to Alex's flat, _should he go up?_

_

* * *

  
_

**TBC**


	4. Hurt

**A/N**

**OK not much happening in this chapt, just a bit of ground work, Gene/Alex thoughts etc for subsequent chapts, hope there's not too much drivel =0)**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hurt**

Alex opened her eyes; they were sore and still puffy from the vast quantity of tears she had shed. She had been angry at Ray, for bringing it all back when all she had wanted was to try and forget it and move on. She couldn't though, she could never truly move on, never forget it, she might learn to live with it, but when she got home to Molly, _if_ she got home to Molly she thought sadly, _he _would be there.

If this world was of her creation why would she invent something like this? From a psychological point of view, she could understand her need to be rescued by Gene, she had the strongest connection with this construct and she needed 'saving' from 1982, it almost made sense.

However, why was it always Gene rescuing her? Yes she was closest to this construct, but surely it would have made more sense for her to create a scenario where Evan saved her. She just prayed this was some small part of her psyche and Evan wasn't really like that, that he hadn't slept with her mother and torn her whole world apart, but that was the only thing making sense, who else could Layton have been speaking to on the phone the day he shot her? She sighed and rubbed her head, right here, right now it felt real enough, the emotion was there hurt, anger, confusion, she had been terrified of him and what he was about to do. She still was.

Sitting up her head pounded, she moved across the room keeping her head as still as possible, any sudden movements made her feel nauseas, the room was already spinning, she wanted nothing more than to collapse back into bed and hide from the world. Half walking half staggering to the bathroom she turned on the shower, hoping it would make her feel more human.

As the water splashed across her face she felt herself relaxing, until she went to shampoo her hair, this brought her crashing back to earth with a bump. Her head started the rhythmic throbbing again, why did she keep doing this to herself? Night after night drinking too much, she'd lost count of the number of hangovers she'd had since arriving here. It was so out of character for her, a lot of her actions here were out of character. But was it really out of character?

She hadn't been a particularly young mum, but raising a child alone meant you had to make certain sacrifices, especially without the support of her parents; her social life had been one of those sacrifices. She had no real friends to speak of, not like she had here. It was either her social life or her work, and there was no way she was going to sacrifice that, for all the good it had done her, she thought bitterly.

She got out of the shower and dried herself off, wrapping her hair in a towel and throwing on her dressing gown, she padded through to the kitchen. She needed paracetamol and coffee, it had become her staple breakfast over the months.

She heard a noise coming from the living room, was somebody there? Her heart rate increasing with every step as she drew closer to the living room door. She couldn't remember bringing anyone upstairs with her, she hadn't been _that_ drunk, she'd stopped doing that a long time ago. She cursed herself for having left her gun at the office; this was just like something Chris would do, no gun at the crucial moment. She quietly opened the drawer and pulled a knife out, it would have to do.

She heard someone mumbling, she burst through the door brandishing the knife, "Don't move you..." she yelled, "Gene?"

"Wha...?" he said rubbing his sleepy eyes, "Morning Bolls" he looked at the knife, "Bloody 'ell what yer goin' ter do distract me with the view before stabbing me?"

She lowered the knife and looked down at her dressing gown, which was exposing her ample breasts and giving Gene the perfect view. Blushing she tightened her robe around her, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she fumed, more embarrassed at exposing herself than angry, "It's not a drop in centre for pissed DCI's you know!" She said narrowing her eyes, why was he here?

"That's the last time I 'elp a damnsal in distress, came up to check you were ok Bolls, won't do it again." He replied grumpily, couldn't help some people. She'd begged him to stay with her after Evan, clung on to him all night. Then there was Sunday the way they had spent it together, he'd had a glimmer of hope, thought she had wanted more than friendship, as he had too, maybe he was wrong, he never was any good at reading signals.

"How did you get in?"

"Spare key, found you on the floor Bolls still sobbing about..." he trailed off, he didn't want to remind her of _him_ again, "So I did the gentlemanly thing" a look of shock swept across her face, "No need ter look at me like that, I can do gentlemanly yer know, as long as no one's lookin'" she rolled her eyes, "'Ad ter carry yer ter bed an' all, too pissed ter walk"

"Did you undress me?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Didn't want yer to be uncomfortable" he said waiting for the tirade of verbal abuse to begin. It didn't.

There was an awkward silence, she realised he'd seen her at her most vulnerable, Saturday night had been different, at least she had been aware of what was happening, even if a part of her wished she hadn't.

Last night though, she couldn't remember anything after getting back to her flat. She opened her mouth to shout at him, tell him he should have left her, tell him that she didn't need him, but looking down at him laying on the sofa something stopped her. It was the first time she'd looked at him properly since bursting into the living room, he was only wearing his vest and boxers, the blue blanket was in a heap on the floor, his hair was ruffled and he was wearing his trademark pout, he looked, well he looked bloody good.

"As yer can see, slept on the sofa, Gentleman me, I do the right thing" well with you, he thought casting his mind back to what he used to be like in Manchester. "Yer were shouting' about Molly an' about Satu.. Well yer know" he said knowing she'd understand without him having to spell it out, he was shit at this sort of thing.

Oh my god, she thought, he hadn't heard her talking about two Evans' had he? She'd been in this mess before with Martin Summers, she didn't want to make the same mistake again, it had been hard enough to explain then, but doing it to him again? He'd definitely call the men in white coats, either that or shoot her and mean it this time, not funny Alex, she chastised herself.

"Then yer grabbed me" he said grinning, "'Angin' on fer dear live, wouldn't let me go, somethin' about me bein' yer protector" he liked the sound of that, being her protector, "Stayed next ter yer bed 'til yer settled, than came in 'ere"

"Oh" she couldn't think of anything to add. He'd saved her again, this time from her own subconscious thoughts, him saving her was becoming more and more frequent, it must mean something, everything is significant, was he saving her from death or saving her from life in 2008, stop over analysing Alex.

Always bloody thinking, she never stops, not for a second, not even when she's bloody asleep. He was starting to wish he hadn't come up, this wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for, what were you 'hoping' for? He asked himself, for her to fall into your arms? Be eternally grateful, be _yours?_ Hardly likely though, he'd settle for a simple thank you at this moment, although he wouldn't object to a kiss should opportunity arise.

Say something Alex, say anything, "Thank you Guv" why the hell did you call him Guv?

Guv, that's how she saw me, her DC bloody I and nothing more? A kindly old bastard who helps her out of sticky situations from time to time? He knew it had been too soon to get him hopes up after the weekend. Friends they were then, he's never been friends with a woman before, only thought of them as either shag worthy or not, with Alex it was different, she was most definitely shag worthy, but at the same time he liked _her, _for being her, fruit loop and all. Did she even see him as a friend? Or was it just a work colleague? He was turning into her, over bloody analysing everything, psychiatry bollocks.

"Tea five sugars?" she asked sweetly, trying to end the uneasy silence. He nodded his head. She looked into his blue eyes; the lust she had seen previously had been replaced with something entirely different. Hurt.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Traitor

**A/N**

**Thank you again for the reviews, I think I've finally found direction as to where I'm going with this. Please R&R**

_**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Traitor**

He couldn't believe she'd done it again, made him almost believe they could have something more than just working together, but she'd slapped him down, only thought of him as her DCI.

He wasn't about to wait around for her anymore, he'd still be there for her if she needed him, but no more of the mind games, no more flirting, no more lingering looks. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to stop the lingering looks but he'd damn well try.

Time to move on, he told himself, find someone more suitable for him, let her go and be with her Pimms on the lawn brigade, even if anything had happened between them, he'd have embarrassed her. He couldn't do all the poncy stuff she'd want him to do anyway. He would have just been a bit of rough for her, slumming it for a bit before buggering off again.

He got up from behind his desk and retrieved his bottle of whiskey from the filing cabinet, pouring himself a generous measure he sank it in one gulp, wincing as the liquid burned his throat on the way down. He looked over to her desk, never on bloody time, she was making it a regular occurrence being late, had done ever since she arrived, he'd have to have words about that, couldn't have one rule for her and a different one for the others. He needed to reign her in, he was the DCI not her, he made the rules and she _would_ listen.

ooOoo

Why did I say that to him? She thought as the mulled over the events of the previous evening. It hadn't come out the way she had intended it, a Freudian slip, Gene hadn't seen it that way though, the look he had given her, even through his stony expression she could see how her comments had stung.

What did she want though? She just didn't know, she wanted Molly more than anything, but would she ever get back to her? Could she give this 'life' up as readily as she first thought? She had begun to understand Sam's torment, how he couldn't just slip back in to his old life, without missing the other? But he didn't have anything to come back for. She had a fleeting thought, why didn't she just stay here? Ashamed at her own selfishness she cast the thought aside, she couldn't make Molly motherless, her entire childhood she wished for nothing more than to have her mother there. The longer she spent here, the harder it would be to get back.

But how could she get back? She's been trying for so long, since Summer's there hadn't been anymore signs, no more glimpses into the future, no more messages through the TV, no more Molly, she thought sadly. Nothing. What if she was already dead? Sam had got back when he betrayed Gene, could she do that? Betray him? The one person she lov... she stopped herself, she didn't did she?

Summers had offered her a life line, told her he would get her back, that all she had to do was betray Gene. If she did it meant she could go home. But what if this place was real? She couldn't betray him like that. She couldn't betray him even if he _was_ a figment, to her he was real.

They couldn't carry on like this though. She'd have to tell him, explain how she felt. She gulped; she would have to admit her true feelings for him. She wanted to march straight into his office and lay her cards on the table. Glancing over to where he was sat behind his desk, she decided this wasn't the best strategy, after the way they had left things, he'd bat her down and it would end in a screaming match, both of them saying things they didn't mean. She needed to speak to him away from the office, just the two of them, talk properly. Although she thought she'd be doing most of the talking, Gene doesn't 'do' talking. It frustrated her that he couldn't tell her how he felt, but it was also one of the things she found so attractive about him, it was one of the things that made Gene, Gene.

ooOoo

"Yes Sir... No... I... yes but... ok sir" he placed the phone back in its cradle, "Bloody 'ell" he said standing up and kicking his bin across his office.

Alex looked up from her desk at the sound of the bin crashing against the wall. Everyone turned to look at her, great she though, he spits his dummy out and I'm the one that has to placate him. She stood up and walked to his office door, preparing herself for the inevitable.

"Guv?" she said, even knocking lightly before she opened the door, no need to rile him any more than he was already.

"What?" he snapped.

If looks could kill, she thought. "Who was tha..."

"Was the Super" he said cutting her off, "Seems Evan White's made a complaint"

"A complaint? About what?"

"About me"

Alex looked puzzled, they hadn't seen or heard from Evan since the wedding night; she assumed he wouldn't dare show his face again, but now this. She thought back to what Stacey had told her, she assumed it would have come from Evan, but with nothing coming of it for a few days she thought he'd decided it wouldn't be in his best interest, especially not after what he'd done to her.

"About me givin' 'im an' 'iding last weekend"

The colour drained from Alex's face, this was all her fault, if she hadn't been trying to make Gene jealous none of this would have happened.

"Don't 'ave ter look worried Bolly, I won't bring you into this, will sort it myself"

"No Gene, we have to tell him what happened" she said not feeling the conviction in her words. She didn't want to tell anyone about it, the only person who knew was Gene, and she knew he was as good as his word and would never break her confidence.

"On suspension now" he said gruffly, "No choice, with 'im bein' a bloody lawyer the Super's thinkin' of damage limitation. Yer know wouldn't look good in the press, copper beatin' a lefty lawyer eh?"

She just stood open mouthed, he was suspended and it was her fault again. And it involved Evan, again.

"Bastard" she spat, how dare he do this, how dare he do this to her Gene? "I'll go see the Super Gene, he can't get away with it" she said looking down at her feet, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Bolls I've told yer, I'll sort it, been in worse trouble yer know. Was up for a murder charge in Manchester 'til Sam cleared my name, sure I can sort out a poofta like Evan White"

Alex opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again. She was tormented between clearing Genes name and her pride. No pride wasn't the right word, she didn't want people knowing, didn't want anyone knowing, she was ashamed, it was her fault, she'd led him on.

"You're in charge DI Drake"

His use of her official title snapped her out of her self pitying trance. "You can't just go" she said, almost pleading with him.

"No choice Bolls" grabbing his coat he opened his office door and ushered her out, standing in the middle of the office, "Right you lot" everyone stopped what they were doing and gave their full attention to Gene. "Just 'ad the super on the phone, seems some bastard 'as it in fer me, suspended pendin' enquiries, so DI Drake's in charge" he made a swift exit before anyone could ask any questions.

"Bet you did this didn't yer" said Ray through gritted teeth to Alex.

"No I bloody didn't" she said angrily, "I'd never do that"

"Don't yer mean you'd never to that again? Seem to remember it 'appenin' once before, or 'as it slipped yer memory DI Drake?"

She'd been getting along ok with Ray, they seemed to have found a mutual respect for one another, even if he did make jibes at her and sexist remarks, she knew he was a good copper when he set his mind to it, he spent too much time thinking with his fists instead of his head.

"That was in the past DS Carling, I would _never_ do that now" Ray mumbled something inaudible. Alex scanned the room everyone had gone back to their desks; head's down, working, or at least pretending to, anything so they didn't have to speak to her. She would clear Gene's name, just as Sam had.

ooOoo

Stacey couldn't believe what she'd just heard, the Guv suspended, the rumours had been right. Who had made the complaint? Why did DI Drake get the Guv suspended before? DI Drake had been quick to bat down the rumours, told her it was idle gossip, or as good as. She looked around the room, everyone seemed to be working, but the atmosphere was frosty, she decided the best plan of action was to keep her head down.

ooOoo

Gene sat in his flat, he couldn't face Luigi's he didn't want to see any of them. Suspended again, because of her. No he mustn't blame her this time it wasn't her fault. He knew coppers like him were on their way out of the MET, too much of a liability, it was changing and he wasn't. The super just needed a reason to pension him off, or transfer him to a smaller station where he could be forgotten about. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it, taking a long drag on it. "'Ow the 'ell are you goin' ter get out of this one Gene" he said sighing.

ooOoo

Alex walked into Luigi's, everyone from CID was already there, she was hoping to get Gene alone. She needed to speak to him, he might put on a front telling everyone he was ok, and he'd sort his problems out alone, but that was just it, it was a front, he couldn't admit to needing anyone to rely on. _Not just that though is it Alex? You need to tell him how you feel_. Scanning the faces, she realised one was missing, he wasn't there. She walked over to where the rest of them were sat, but everyone went silent.

"What do yer want DI Drake" asked Ray

Alex felt incredibly awkward, she wanted to have a drink with her 'constructs', no, she wanted to have a drink with her 'friends' she corrected herself. She was stunned for words, couldn't think of a thing to say to them, her loss of words was becoming a regular occurrence as of late, and she didn't like it, she was losing her ever important control.

"I think you should leave Ma'am" said Stacey quietly; "Probably for the best" she gave her a half smile.

Great even the bloody 'typist' was against her, turning on her heal she walked away without saying a word. Her lack of denial probably sealed her fate as guilty. _They wouldn't have believed you anyway_. She got a bottle of wine from Luigi and took it up to her flat. She needed a drink more than ever, even if it was alone. Her thoughts turned to Gene, she hoped he'd ring or drop by, but why would he do that? You brushed him off again, she thought, how had she managed to mess things up so badly?

ooOoo

"Didn't even start an argument" said Ray, "Told yer she was behind it. It was Evan White who made the complaint, an' with 'er shaggin' 'im she must 'ave known." Everyone nodded in agreement. He was glad they all finally believed him. Although thinking about it, he almost wished it wasn't true, he and Drake had been getting along ok lately, they had a silent understanding of how to deal with each other, but her betrayal of the Guv, was a betrayal of the whole team, he couldn't forgive her for that, not again.

Stacey sipped her wine listening to the rest of the team bad mouth DI Drake, she hadn't wanted to believe it, she had been so kind to her over the past week. But the more she heard the more she believed Ray. There was no way she wouldn't have known what Evan was going to do if she was sleeping with him, she must have been protecting him when she dismissed the rumours. With a heavy heart she knew DI Drake was guilty as charged.

ooOoo

There was a knock at the door jolting Alex awake, she was still sat on the sofa, "Must have fallen asleep" she mumbled looking at the half empty bottle of wine on the table. She looked at the clock, only 8pm, still early.

He knocked again, "Coming" shouted Alex, it must be Gene, she was relieved, they could work things out together. She knew she would have to speak to the Super and tell him the whole story, well apart from Gene staying with her through the night, she didn't think the Super would want all the details.

She opened the door. "Alex, we need to talk" said Evan.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. My Div

**A/N**

**Just a short one, nearly there with the next Chapter**

**All characters belong to the BBC/Kudos**

**

* * *

  
**

**My Div**

Shaz stood watching Chris, he was desperately trying to light the fire, he had wanted to recreate the scene from the night they had arrived, she told him it didn't matter but he wouldn't listen he was adamant he wanted to do it,_ he was going to ignite himself at this rate_, she thought rolling her eyes.

"Be careful baby"

"All under control" he said grinning

She surprised herself at how much she was enjoying Bognor, they'd spent their time going for romantic meals and long walks along the beach, and he'd even put up with her shopping on Queensway. He'd taken her to the cinema to see Flash Dance, he had wanted to see Octopussy until she'd said Roger Moore was yummy, she laughed, she wondered if he knew that was her intention? Probably not knowing Chris.

They were at the wrong time of year for The Birdman event, much to Chris's disappointment, she was relieved, she had visions of Chris jumping off the peer and breaking his neck. The weather hadn't been too bad either, mostly dry days, when it was raining they stayed at the cottage and made their own entertainment.

The cottage was set in the perfect location, far enough away from the hustle and bustle but still within walking distance. She sighed, they had a week left, but she knew it was going to go so quickly. Chris had been even sweeter than normal, _because Ray wasn't there_; Chris spent far too much time trying to impress him. Ray was a good man though; he'd almost accepted her now, although he'd never admit it.

Chris let out a yelp, sucking his finger where he's burnt it, it reminded her of the drinking games he insisted on playing, and trying to light his finger dipped in alcohol.

"Oh give it here" she said before he really did set himself on fire, and if they waited even longer the whole night would be over. Chris was hovering over her like a spare part, "Why don't you go and pour us some drinks" She giggled to herself, sometimes he really didn't show any initiative, cautious not nervous he always said.

ooOoo

Chris was in the kitchen, looking for the wine glasses, after opening every cupboard in the kitchen he found them.

This week had been perfect, they didn't spend enough time just the two of them. She'd been adamant she didn't want to move in until they were married, much to his disappointment. He was looking forward to waking up with her every morning and though he wouldn't admit it he was also exited at the prospect of one day having some Chris Juniors running about. He opened the bottle of wine; reaching for the glasses his arm caught the bottle.

There was a loud shriek from the kitchen, followed by the sound of smashing glass. Shaz ran into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Chris covered in red wine and surrounded by glass. He smiled sheepishly at her.

_Men_, "I'll get a cloth, don't move, I don't want you cutting yourself"_ knowing Chris he'd sever his finger_.

After managing to clean up Chris's mess she sent Chris off to get changed. She opened another bottle of wine and poured them both a drink and carried them through to the lounge.

"How'd you get the fire going?" he asked, staring open mouthed watching the roaring fire.

"Just needed a woman's touch" she said smiling

"Sorry about the wine Shazza" he said, _why was he so clumsy?_

"Doesn't matter" she said kissing him, _he may be a div but he's my div._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**

**For anyone who doesn't know The Birdman Event is held every year, people run and jump off the pier in the hope their human-powered 'machine' flies the furthest. I don't know Bognor Regis at all, so sorry if I've got anything wrong.**

**Also I couldn't bear to attempt to write any explanation of Chris & Shaz's bedroom antics, they're both just too sweet. Back to Gene and Alex in the next chapter. Please R&R.**


	7. Sorry

**A/N**

**Thank you to ILoveGeneHunt & XTimeGirlX for changing my mind about abandoning this fic... after speaking to a fellow writer & friend (not on ff) she helped me get started again. Hopefully the writer's block will stay away now!**

**All characters belong to BBX/Kudos**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sorry**

Alex stood rooted to the spot staring into the eyes of her attacker. _Do I let him in?_ She couldn't think straight, grabbing the door she slammed it shut.

Evan was too quick to react, he jammed his shoe in the door and flung it back open, knocking her to the ground, he calmly closed the door behind him.

Oh my god he's in my flat, her whole body began to tremble, she wanted to scream but no sound escaped her lips. _There was no point, 'he' wouldn't come to save me again._

ooOoo

Gene was slumped on his sofa, his head swimming with the day's events. _Alex... Suspended... Alex... Evan...Alex, Alex, Alex..._ Even in his drunken stupor he couldn't get her out of his head. _The way her curly brown hair bounced as she walked, those big green eye, if only she knew what it did to him when she fluttered her eyelashes, then there was her arse, her perfectly formed arse which she constantly wiggled in his direction._

Only a few days ago she'd been lying in his arms, just having her body pressed against his sent a wave of longing through him, like no other woman could. It didn't even matter that all they had done was lay together, he'd felt happy. Gene hadn't felt happy in a long time. _Bloody 'ell he sounded like a proper poofta. She doesn't want you anyway._ He poured himself a large measure of scotch and knocked it back.

ooOoo

Evan held out his hand to help her up, batting it away as she clambered to her feet, she looked in vain for an escape route, but he was standing in front of the door, she was trapped.

"Alex, look I've come to apologise. About what happened at the weekend, I've never done anything like that before, it was the alcohol, I'm not that sort of person, and I'd never do anything to hurt you."

_Apart from when you hit me_

"Look, I know this is asking a lot..."

_He isn't is he? _

"I want to ask for your forgiveness"

Alex let out a nervous yet angry laugh, "You want _me_ to forgive _you?_" she said in disbelief.

"I am truly sorry"

_He's sorry; he can't honestly think that saying that one insignificant word I'd forgive him. A pat on the back, no hard feelings, let's be friends._

"Why are you really here?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I told you; to apologise" _shit am I that obvious?_

"You really think that's going to cut it? Make me forgive you?" she spat. The fear she had initially felt dissipated. _He'd got her Gene suspended._ "You accused Gene of assault"

"He _did_ assault me, or has that escaped your memory?"

"He was defending me. You assaulted me"

"But _you_ haven't reported it"

_Bloody bastard. _The realisation hitting her hard, _he wants to make sure I keep quiet to save his own skin; if she did his accusation wouldn't go unchallenged. Why hadn't she reported it? Regardless of the shame she had felt; did feel. It was too late now, her bruises had healed, any forensics there may have been would be long gone. Iif she reported it now? He would only say she was lying, protecting a fellow officer._

A thought crossed her mind, _maybe this was her way home, betray Gene by not reporting it._

"You and I both know what sort of man Gene Hunt is Alex."

"He's twice the man you are" _and I won't betray him_

"He beats suspect, you know as well as I do their not always guilty, innocent people, someone like _him_ should not be in the force"

"I was innocent" she screamed, the anger bubbling over, "And Gene would _never_ hit a woman, never" she knew that, there had been the time she'd given him the slap followed by the left hook, he'd not even attempted to retaliate, only complained that he hadn't deserved a smack to the chops.

"Oh come off it Alex, you had been asking for it. You can't tease and flirt with a man all night, then brush him off at the last minute" he moved closer towards her, she gasped. His head leant in towards her, whispering into her ear he said, "You never know, you might have enjoyed it."

ooOoo

_I need to tell her how he felt, even if that does make me a poofta._ Common sense lost to alcohol all inhibitions disappeared. Gene stood up, grabbed his keys and strode to the door; at least he would have if he wasn't so pissed. _Maybe a phone call would be better._ He picked up the phone and dialled her number.

ooOoo

"You bastard" she wanted to fly at him, hit him, hurt him like he had hurt her, "Get the hell out of my flat"

Evan smirked, "If I don't, what are you going to do?" He was still stood between her and the door, "I don't think DCI Hunt will come to your rescue again"

_Shit._ Her heart was racing, _think Alex. He wouldn't do anything, would he? Not here, not with everyone downstairs?_

The phone rang, causing them to spring apart. _Should I try to answer it?_ She looked from Evan to the phone, _it could be Gene_, she hoped it was Gene. She needed to answer it, she ran to grab it, but Evan was too fast grabbing her by the arm.

ooOoo

He hung up and sighed, no answer. _What did you expect? For her to sit by the phone waiting for your call?_ He leant back on the sofa and ran his hands over his face. _She might be downstairs having a drink in Luigi's, or he might have hung up too soon._ He sat thinking, _should I ring again?_

ooOoo

Alex was frozen to the spot Evan still clinging on to her arm, panic set in, _what if he was here to finish what he started? This wasn't the kind, loving Evan she knew, why was he being like this?_

Evan released his grip from her arm.

"Just get out" she said in barely more than a whisper.

He knew he had the upper hand, she was trying to come across as a strong independent woman, but her shaking hands gave her away. He smirked at her, "Enjoy you're weekend", he turned and walked out of the flat, pleased that he'd had the desired effect, _there was no way she would report him now._

_Why did she always attract men like that?_ Tears began to prick her eyes. _No, I will not cry, if that bastard wanted a fight he'd got one._

ooOoo

The chatter had died down as the night had worn on, most of CID had left, some for more lively entertainment, others through overdoing it on the alcohol. For once Ray wasn't pissed; it just wasn't the same without the Guv, sinking the rest of his pint he decided to call it a night.

Coming to the top of the trattoria stairs he saw someone leave the entrance to Alex's flat.

ooOoo

Alex watched him leave from the window, only relaxing once she saw him drive away. She knew what she had to do, she had to help Gene, it may not be as detrimental as the murder charge Sam had saved him from, but he still needed saving.

Evan might be a bastard, but he was a clever bastard, she knew her word against his wouldn't be enough. Right now she could really do without being alone, it was still early enough for Luigi to be about and most of CID would have left for the night, anyone who hadn't would be too drunk to even notice her presence, she wished Gene was there. She unlocked the door and headed to Luigi's.

ooOoo

Hanging up for the second time he sighed, _why had he got so pissed? He could have gone round. Gone round and what? Declared your undying love for her, he really had turned into a soft poofta._

He leant back against the sofa, and fell into an alcohol induced sleep.

ooOoo

_I bloody knew it_, he thought as he watched Evan walk to his car. A part of him had wished he was wrong about DI Drake, but there was no doubt left in his mind, _she set the Guv up._

_

* * *

  
_

**Can you tell I don't like Evan =0) please R&R  
**

**TBC**


	8. DCI Who?

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing it's much appreciated.**

**All characters belong to the BBC/Kudos, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

**DCI Who?**

It had been a long weekend, she hadn't heard anything from Gene, she surprised even herself as to how disappointed she was. _Typical, I've just woken up and he's already on my mind._

She'd been hoping he would call, or even pop in to Luigi's for a drink, especially after Friday night. There was no one else she could talk to about Evan; there was no one she trusted enough to know about it other than Gene.

He'd always been there when she needed him, so where had he been Friday night? What had changed? What if it was because she was trying to help him have his suspension lifted? What if by helping him it was dragging her deeper into this world? Further away from Molly and her life in 2008? She didn't want to betray Gene, but he was only a construct. She desperately wanted to believe it, but she couldn't just dismiss him, she couldn't dismiss any of them. The longer she stayed here the realer they became. She hadn't been corrupted by Operation Rose; she had never even entertained the idea. But now this with Evan, it hurt more than ever. If she sided with him she might stand a chance of getting out of here. But what if it didn't work, would she be prepared to take that risk? _No._ No matter how much her head was telling her to, her heart wouldn't let her. She could keep telling herself this whole world and everything in it was a construction of her cerebral cortex, or she could accept it for what it was. She wanted Molly more than ever, but she wanted them too, all of them, she wanted this life, not 2008, she wanted to be in 1983, she wanted to be with Gene, this was home. She felt numb at the confession to herself. Gene had been right, what sort of mother was she to consider not returning to her daughter?

ooOoo

Gene opened his eyes; _at least I made it to my bed last night. _ He'd spent the last couple of nights on the sofa, too comatose by alcohol to even attempt to move, no matter how lumpy and uncomfortable it felt; _not like hers, _thereshe was again, in his head, he could never get her out of it.

He'd wanted to go and see her this weekend, nearly had a couple of times, but he lost his resolve at the last minute. _Why hadn't she just answered the bloody phone? Who had she been with?_

Now he was suspended he could watch her every day, _Christ on a bike it's only been the weekend, I wouldn't have seen her anyway. But I would have had Monday to look forward to._

He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, he took in his reflection. _You're a bloody mess Gene._ It had only been two days and this was the state of him, god knows what he'd be like after a week. He needed to get this suspension lifted. There was only one way he could think of, and that was to tell the whole story, but he didn't want to drag her into it, he'd given her his word. He turned on the shower and stepped inside.

ooOoo

Alex had managed to get to the office early, and for a change she didn't have a hangover. Chewing the end of her pen and drumming her fingers on the desk, she wondered what Gene was doing?

"Ma'am" said Ray curtly as he entered the office, causing her to jump.

"Morning Ray" she said giving him a wary smile, whilst trying to gauge his mood. Why was he looking at her like that?

ooOoo

Sitting there like butter wouldn't melt, he didn't know how she had the nerve, not after what she'd done, it was one thing to be shagging a lefty lawyer, but totally another to use that lefty lawyer against the Guv. If she hadn't been a woman, he'd have dragged her over the desk and beaten some sense into her.

He couldn't believe he was actually wishing Chris was there; yes he was a twonk, and soft twonk at that for getting married, but he knew the Guv better than the rest of them here. He needed to help the Guv sort this out, but he didn't have a clue where to start, woman should not be DI's, if Drake had stayed as a WPC none of this would have happened.

ooOoo

Stacey walked in, she looked from Alex to Ray and sighed, both were sat 'working' at their respective desks, she shrugged off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. She was looking forward to Shaz coming back, so things could get back to normal.

Ray had filled her in on DI Drake and the things she had done since arriving, running over a car in a pink take had been her favourite, she couldn't help laughing, much to Ray's disgust and he explained she'd only done it to sabotage the team during Lord Scarman's visit, apparently she'd nearly had the department closed down that day.

She didn't want to believe him, but there were so many examples, Gill Hollis was the last time she'd got him suspended. One minute she was sure of her guilt, but then she'd remembered the stories Shaz had told her, DI Drake saving her, helping Chris redeem himself, making sure the evidence was real and not planted, this was the woman she had seen over the week not the one Ray had described.

Picking up the first sheet of paper from her in-tray and reading through it, she started to type. _Probably be best if I keep my head down today._ Keeping her eye firmly fixed down she busied herself with work, _only five days to endure._

ooOoo

Alex was relieved to see Stacey arrive, followed shortly by the others, she received a frosty reception from all of them, but it felt less awkward that it just being her and Ray. She knew it was inevitable that soon she and Ray would come to loggerheads about the Guv, and what they should do, but for now she would enjoy the relative calm.

Things would have been different if Chris and Shaz were here, she was sure of it; she'd grown closer to them during operation rose. Shaz would have been the voice of reason, Chris would have listened and relayed messages to Ray, Ray still wouldn't have listened, but the seed of doubt would have been planted for the rest of the team.

She was thankful there were no major cases to deal with at the moment; it meant she could keep her interaction with Ray to a minimum. She knew at some point they would have to speak with Evan about his accusations, she was dreading it, there would be her, Ray and Evan in a confined space, not a prospect she was looking forward to.

They also needed to speak to Gene, she was nervous about it. Yes she was looking forward to seeing him, but not under these circumstances. What would he say? He'd have to give a reason for the attack, there was far too much evidence for him to deny it, the police weren't trusted in 80's Britain, corruption ran high, the public would believe a lawyer over Gene in a heartbeat, the MET would hang him out to dry, this she knew, bad headlines weren't an option.

"DI Drake?" Alex looked up and came face to face with the Super.

"Sir" she said smiling

"May I have a word" he said gesturing to Gene's office, she didn't like using it, she felt a traitor for going in there without Gene.

"I'll cut straight to the chase DI Drake," said the Super as he closed the doors, "We don't know how long this business with DCI Hunt is going to continue, so in his absence we need an acting DCI."

Alex could sense where this was going, "Yes Sir I'd be gla..."

"It would probably be best if this whole matter be dealt with by someone out of the department"

_Shit, that's not what she had been sensing._ "Oh?"

"Yes, nice fellow, DCI Richards. Good copper, do him good to come here for a while, would do all of you good too by the looks of things" he scanned his eyes across an office, "Morale seems a little low. The sooner we get this little mess cleared up the better."

"Yes Sir" _Of course morale's bloody low._

"And whatever the outcome..."

"There will only be one outcome Sir, Ge.. DCI Hunt will be cleared"

"Mmm, like I was saying, whatever the outcome I know I can rely on you to help your new DCI fit in"

_Acting DCI._ She thought frowning. This she could really do without, the whole thing could have been sorted out far quicker without a new DCI.

"When is he arriving?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Not until tomorrow, until then you're in charge DI Drake." He turned and opened the door, "I'll leave you to explain to the others" and with that he walked out of the office and down the corridor.

_Bugger. What is it with men and leaving me to explain things?_ She walked out of Gene's office and could already feel everyone's eyes on her, taking a big sigh, she explained about the new DCI.

ooOoo

Alex had sat back down at her desk, and rubbed her face, she needed to speak with Gene, they could stop this before it went any further, it was farcical at how far it had already got. She glanced at the clock, five to five, at least everyone would be disappearing for the day soon, she wasn't going with them, she wanted to stay here and think some more without the temptation of a bottle of wine.

"Right" said Ray standing up, "Beer 'o' clock I think, unless you object DI Drake?" he asked sarcasm oozing from every word.

"No, that's fine you go" she was in no mood to argue with him, if he wanted to assert his authority then by all means she was going to leave him to it. The room started to rapidly empty, Ray walked over to her desk.

"I saw 'im yer know" he said looming over her.

"Saw who Ray?" _What the hell was he on about now?_

"Your boyfriend" he smirked, "On Friday night, coming out your flat"

_Shit, shit, shit._ "He's NOT my boyfriend DS Carling" _how was she going to explain this one._

"I know what I saw DI Drake, don't try to deny it"

She opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it again, what was the point? He wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Thought so" he said and walked out the office.

_Could this day get any better?_ She said looking around the empty office.

It was going to be a late night, she wasn't going anywhere until she had an idea of how to get the Guv reinstated. She wandered into the kitchenette, if she was going to work through the night she needed coffee, a strong one.

_I wonder what Gene's doing now? Probably pissed._ She thought smiling as she stirred her drink; _he was even attractive when he was pissed._ So lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the office door open.

"Not interrupted yer am I Bolly?"

"Gene, what the hell are you doing here?" she'd wanted to see him all weekend, tell him so many things, but now with him standing in front of her she seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Need ter get some stuff from me office"_ I was hoping you'd be here_

"Oh right" _I thought you'd come to see me_

Gene stood over her desk, both of them felt awkward, they shared the same secret, that neither wanted to discuss, but both knew they'd have to eventually.

"I've been thinking..." _about your sodding suspension_

"What about Bolls?" _like I need ter ask_

"Well, I think there's only one thing we can do" _I need to tell the super everything_

"No" _You're not dragging yourself through this_

"I think I'm going to have to Guv"

"Told yer we'll..."

"We've got an acting DCI starting tomorrow" she blurted out before he could finish his sentence

_Bugger_, he thought.

"DCI Richards"

_Double bugger. Not only was another bastard goin' ter try and fill 'is shoes, it 'ad to be DCI bloody Richards._

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Opening Up

**A/N **

**Sorry about the long wait (well long by my standards any way) real life has once again interfered! Bit of a long one, ground work again though for the following Chapter, please point out any errors etc as once again it's not Beta'd, hope it was worth the wait please R&R thanks xx**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC – I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Opening Up**

"You comin' Bolls?" asked Gene standing by the entrance to Luigi's, "Could do with a drink"

"Er... not tonight Guv, think I'm going to have an early night" she ran up the stairs to her flat before he had chance to reply. She didn't want to mix with the others tonight, not after what Ray had seen; she wasn't in the mood for explanations.

Gene watched her go, _why didn't I stop her?_ He decided to go after her.

"Guv" shouted Ray, "Good ter see yer, you comin' for a drink?"

_Bollocks._ "Yes Raymondo, mine's a double" he followed Ray through the door; maybe he'd just have one drink with the team.

ooOoo

_Why didn't I just tell him about the atmosphere with the team, about Friday night with Evan, and Ray seeing him leave?_ She sighed, _could things get any more complicated? Bloody Evan._

_Why hasn't he come up? Because he's not at your beck and call is he? _She needed to go downstairs, clear the air with everyone and to at least try to get things back to some form of normality.

She poured herself a large glass of wine, _could do with something stronger._ She knocked back the full glass and refilled it.

Placing her glass on the coffee table she flopped down on to the sofa. Her mind was constantly playing the night of the wedding over and over, and the visit from Evan. _Why had he been so eager to stop me from saying something, he'd made out it was because no one would believe me, this was true, but why did he feel the need to come round personally?_

She reached forward and took another gulp of wine from her glass, placing it back down she raised her hands to her temples; she could almost hear Gene saying 'you think too much Bolly'.

Then it hit her, _why hadn't I thought of that before?_ For once her thinking too much had paid off. She stood up and headed for the door.

ooOoo

A cheer went up as he walked into Luigi's, "Shut up you lot" Gene grumbled trying to hide the smirk from his face, "It's only been a bloody day" he was quite pleased they has missed him so much, not that he'd ever tell them. He sat at the vacant seat at the end of the table. "Right then, what yer all been doin' ter get me back in the office?" they all looked at each other and averted their eyes away from him.

"Well Guv, there's not much we can do, not until tomorrow, when Evan comes in" said Ray, preparing himself for the Guv's angry tirade.

"No bloody surprise there, suppose yer leavin' all the 'ard graft to DI Drake" there were murmurs of discontent at the sound of her name, Gene looked at them, "What?"

"Think is Guv" said Ray hesitantly, "It's 'er fault you've been suspended"

"An' 'ow the bloody 'ell did yer work that one out?" _had she told them?_

"Well she's shaggin' 'im int she" said Ray matter of factly, "Yer know, always meetin' 'im"

"That what yer all think?" he looked across the table to everyone nodding their heads in agreement. He could feel his blood begin to boil,_ no wonder she didn't want to come for a drink in here, and this shower of shit call themselves detectives._ "DI Drake would neve-"

"I saw 'er" Ray jumped in, "Not literally" he quickly added, "Friday night, Evan was comin' out of 'er flat" he said smugly.

Gene fixed his eyes on Ray, leaning across the table he grabbed him by the collar "Are you sure?" he spat

"Yes Guv"

"You better blood well be of I'll..." Gene started, eyes bulging with rage.

"Yes I'm definitely sure" _Jesus, I knew he'd take it badly, but not as bad as this, she'd done it before and he'd never been like this._

Gene released Ray from his vice like grip, shoving him away as he did. He picked up his glass and knocked back the rest of the liquid. He stood up so quickly his chair toppled over with a crash, causing everyone in Luigi's to stare at him.

"Where you goin' Guv?" asked Ray as Gene strode to the door

"To see Drake" Gene shouted back, _why the bloody 'ell 'adn't she told me?_

Ray shook his head and turned to the others, "Wouldn't like to be in Drakes shoes when the Guv catches up with 'er, silly tart" he chuckled.

Stacey winced as she thought of the choice words the Guv would be having with DI Drake, he wasn't exactly known for his tact.

ooOoo

Alex had just got to the bottom of the stairs, as she went to turn the corner towards Luigi's she walked straight into Gene.

"Thought you were having a drink?" she asked, although her stomach was doing flips knowing he was on his way to see her.

"An' I thought you were 'avin an early night Drakey" he replied. "So then, we goin' to spend all night standing 'ere like a pair of twats or are you goin' ter invite me up?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk back up the stairs.

ooOoo

"Ta" said Gene as Alex handed him a tumbler of whiskey. She didn't normally have whiskey in, she was a wine and vodka girl, but she'd bought a bottle on the off chance Gene might drop by over the weekend. "So then Bolly, when were you goin' ter fill me in?"

"Fill you in on what Gene?" she said as she flopped down on to the sofa next to him, curling her legs under herself.

"On the fact that none of the team are talkin' to yer and you 'ad a call from our friend Evan soddin' White?" he said raising his voice in frustration, not anger. He took a large swig of whiskey and placed the glass on the table.

"It's nothing" the waver in her voice gave her away

"It's not nothing' Alex, I aint no psychiatrist-"

"Psychologist" she corrected.

"Same thing. The point is madam Fruitcake, you didn't think ter tell me" Gene sniffed, clearly put out that she hadn't confided in him.

"Firstly, Gene" she said in her wiggly fingers voice, "I didn't have your number to bloody ring you, and secondly I can handle myself"

_Great now I've got her on the defensive, is nothing straightforward with this woman!_ "You're a detective Alex, I'm sure you could've found my number" _stop arguing with her, you're supposed to be offering your support._

"Maybe I didn't want your bloody number" she said her eyes blazing, _this man is impossible._

Gene didn't want to fight with her, but it was good to see her fired up, she had been a little subdued, _hardly surprising considering the weekend you twonk._

"You should have at least told me about the team! Ray seems to have started an anti Bollykecks Campaign"

She gave a small smile, "That's just Ray being Ray, I think he's always had one going" she said without malice. "As for the others, I don't think they really believe him, and even if they do, we have better things to worry about than my popularity."

"Suppose" _I'll bloody kill Ray when all this is over._

"Then after Ray saw..." she paused the words still sticking in her throat.

"Did he... erm..." he said fidgeting, _if he had he'd be up for murder, never mind assault._

"No, no, nothing like that" she replied quickly realising what he was thinking.

"What did 'e want?"

"Just making sure I wasn't going to give a statement to contest his, he made himself perfectly clear" she shuddered as she thought back, him standing too close his breath on her cheek, telling her she might have enjoyed it.

"You ok Alex?" he watched her; he knew she wasn't being completely honest about her visit with that bastard. "I should have been here instead of drinking myself to death. You needed me Bolls an' I wasn't 'ere" he'd told her he was always where he was needed, and then he'd let her down.

"It's not your fault Gene" she said reaching over to him, letting her hand rest on top of his.

His stomach flipped, he fought the urge to snap his hand away, _bloody 'ell, just a gesture of friendship Gene, don't read anything into it._ But he wanted to read in to it, he wanted her.

Alex watched his face, he was staring at her hand, she quickly moved hers away, realising the discomfort it was causing him, was she reading the signals wrong?

_Bollocks, why didn't I grab her hand?_ "Was too pissed to drive, couldn't even bloody walk, tried ringing yer though, thought you were 'avin a drink with the team or somthin'."

Alex smiled, "I knew it was you"

"Eh?" _She knew it was me but decided not to answer, bloody marvellous._

"If the phone hadn't rang when it did I..." she paused, "Well let's just say you were most definitely where you were needed." She could feel the moisture growing in her eyes, she held in the tears, tears of relief,he was always there for her, whether he realised it or not.

Gene narrowed his eyes, he wanted to press her further but decided a swift change of subject was needed, well at least a subject away from Evans Friday night visit. "So then Bolls, what we goin' ter do to sort this mess out? Can't stay at 'ome all the time, one day an' I'm already goin' nuts"

"Well I've been thinking –"

"Nothin' new there then eh Bollykecks" he said smiling

"Gene, shut up and listen" she laughed at the pout that quickly appeared on his lips. _His lips._ She couldn't help looking at them, imagining what it would feel like to kiss them, not a kiss like they had shared before, but a real passionate kiss; she licked her lips at the thought.

_She's actually trying to give me a heart attack, what the 'ell is she lookin' at. _He tried not to focus on the sight of Alex licking her lips suggestively, he could just lean forward and kiss her, _don't be a bloody idiot, she's just been talkin' about Evan sodding White and yer already thinkin' about gettin' into 'er knickers._ "You still with us Miss Fruitcake?"

_Shit._ "Yes, sorry miles away"

He looked at her more closely, _she was blushing._ "You 'ot or somthin' Bolls?" he said frowning

"Er... no, no, I'm fine, er, yeah a little warm" she said fanning her face with her hands, _Jesus Alex, why don't you just jump him?_ "Where were we"

"You were goin' ter give me an insight into the crackpot idea you have to get me off suspension"

"You're forgetting one thing, Tina." She said triumphantly, ignoring his insult, then she noticed his puzzled expression, "Tina; you know the girl you were going to... well you know what I mean, at the wedding" _ why do we women always have to spell things out before a man understands, do they do it just to wind us up?_

"Yes thank you Miss Sarkyknickers, I do remember 'er, just 'ow can she 'elp?"

"For a DCI Gene you're being very slow tonight?"

_Your bloody fault for lookin' at me like that, _"Bring me up to speed then"

"She witnessed everything, she can back up what we already know happened, it wouldn't be our word against Evans. Tina hasn't anything to gain through it"

"And there lays the flaw in your plan. Why the 'ell would Tina want ter 'elp us? If I remember rightly, I dropped 'er for you"

Alex looked at him with a shocked expression; _did he really just say that? He meant it as a friend, he didn't want to leave you on your own, don't read too much into it._ Sometimes she really hated being a psychologist.

_Why don't you just tell 'er you love 'er while you're at it Gene, yer on a bloody roll._ It was his turn to feel hot under the collar; _well she hasn't recoiled in disgust so that's somethin'._

"Not everyone is out for what they can get Gene" she said breaking the silence, and relieving Gene of some of his discomfort, "I think that's why Evan came round, he knows that if we get a statement from her he won't have a leg to stand on"

Gene rolled the idea round in his head for a while, "Yer but that means..."

"That means I have to tell the super what happened, look I know I said I didn't want anyone to know, and if I'm honest I still don't, but if it's a choice of dealing with my shame or helping you I'd choose the latter every time" she smiled at him, knowing they were slowly shifting towards something more than just a working friendship, at least she hoped they were.

_Did she just say that?_ "'Ow we goin' ter get 'old of 'er? Don't think Shaz'll appreciate us interrupting 'er 'oneymoon"

"I've still got Shaz's parents' number from the wedding invitation, I'm sure they'll know how to get hold of her, first thing tomorrow, I'll make some phone calls. And I'll make my statement, at least we won't have to skirt around the rest of the team, and they might actually start talking to me again." She liked to pretend it didn't bother her what they all thought, but it did bother her, a lot.

Gene looked at her determined face and knew there would be no point attempting to change her mind, and in all honesty he didn't want to, the sooner they sorted this out the sooner he'd be back n his kingdom, "I'll come with you ter see the super, yer know as support"

"No Gene, you won't" Gene looked hurt, _well done Alex,_ "What I mean is, you can't you're still suspended, and you'll need to give your statement too, it'll probably be Ray taking it."

Gene let out a snort, "That twonk?"

"Well what other 'twonk' would you like? You know I can't, Chris isn't back for another we-"

"He doesn't know 'is arse from 'is elbow, so that's somthin'" said Gene, just the thought of having his future career balanced on the shoulders of Chris Skelton made his blood run cold, although Ray wasn't much of a step up.

"It won't just be Ray, probably DCI Richards too, if that makes you feel better"

"It doesn't" Gene grumbled

"I take it you don't get on too well?"

"Yer best mates" he said oozing sarcasm

"What did he do? Stamp on all your toys?" she said giggling, only stopping when she saw Gene wasn't finding her remotely funny.

"No he shagged my Mrs" he sniffed, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Oh Gene, I'm so sorry" _me and my big mouth, maybe for once I should remember to keep it shut._

"Not your fault Bolls. Brought it on myself, was a shitty 'usband," he looked down into his glass, it was true he was a shitty husband, shagging anything with a heartbeat, rolling in steaming every night.

She could tell by his face, that this hurt him more than he'd ever admit to anyone, she wanted to see more of this man, she was trying to think of a way to continue the conversation further, but she didn't need to.

"Was a proper bastard, married o the job so ter speak, if it wasn't work I'd be pissed of shaggin' some slapper" he wanted to look at Alex's face, but knew he'd see disappointment and disgust, he was disgusted at himself though, he could see any slim chance he might have had with Alex slipping through his fingers. "Still 'urt though, I know I treated 'er badly, but the flings I 'ad didn't mean anythin'" he stared at her, "Nothin' Bolls, they meant nothin'"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me Gene" she said sincerely

"I just don't want yer thinkin' I'm a 'eartless bastard." He lowered his eyes again, he didn't want her to see the pain this caused him, he didn't talk about his feelings or his ex missus, not with anybody. "Still shouldn't 'ave done it, but it was more than just sex between them"

"She loved him?"

"Yer somthin' like that" he sunk the rest of his drink, "Need a refill" he said going to stand up.

He caught her eye for a fleeting moment before walking to the kitchen, she saw something in that moment, pain, raw true painful memories and feelings, something she never thought she'd see from the Gene Genie, something she didn't think many people had ever seen. She was glad he'd trusted her enough to confide in her.

She was still thinking as he came back through with the bottle and refilled her glass. "Thanks" she couldn't think of anything else to say, she shouldn't feel bad for him, he'd said it himself, he had been the catalyst in the end of his marriage, but she couldn't help it, if it had been anyone else she'd have taken them in her arms and tried to comfort them, she didn't think Gene would take kindly to being comforted, he'd given too much emotion for one day.

_Why did I tell her all that? She'll think I'm a poof as well as a bastard._

"Are they still together?" the thought of meeting Mrs Hunt filled her with dread, she imagined an angry bitter woman, stung too many times by the man she loved. She wondered if she still loved him, _what if she did still love him? Oh get a grip Alex, you're jealous of his ex-wife whom he probably hasn't spoken to or heard from since the day they split up._ The more she heard about Gene and his time in Manchester the more she realised how accurate Sam's description of him had been, but that Gene was gone, he died along with Sam. Her Gene wasn't like that.

"Dunno Bolls, last I 'eard they were shacked up in Manchester" _in my bloody 'ouse,_ he didn't want to think about it too much, the thought of him and her living happily ever after was enough to make him fill with rage, but for her to come to London, with him, it was more than he could bear.

Alex glanced at the clock, _so much for an early night._ Gene followed her line of sight, "Sorry Bolls you wanted an early night" he stood up and put the glass on the table, "Put the chain on when I go" he pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and scribbled something down, "'Ere" he said handing her a piece of paper, "In case of any unwanted visitors. Night Bolly" he walked to the door with Alex following closely behind him.

She wanted him to stay, but couldn't bring herself to ask him, she didn't want to put him on the spot like that, not again, _he probably needs some time alone._ "Night Gene" she said closing the door behind him and firmly putting the chain on. She looked down at the paper Gene had handed her, it had his phone number on it, but he'd added 'Just in case, Gene x' she laughed at the sight of a kiss, Gene didn't seem the type, she traced her thumb over his name. The nerves she had felt about giving her statement tomorrow had long been forgotten, one kiss from Gene, all be it on paper, made everything seem ok.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Pensioned Off?

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews; sorry it's been a bit of a wait again for this chapter, not one of my strongest I don't think but please R&R**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

DCI Richards arrived at Fenchurch East and headed for CID, he felt a little apprehensive about filling Gene's shoes, they were big ones to fill and his team was fiercely loyal to him, especially Ray. He grimaced at the memory of Gene finding out about him and Sheila, they hadn't meant for anything to happen, it just did.

Taking a large breath he pushed the doors to the office open, "Good morning, I'm DCI Richards" he announced sounding more confident than he felt.

Alex stared open mouthed at the man stood before her, he was around Gene's age, floppy blonde hair and blue eyes, in fact it was almost like looking at another Gene, minus the pout and the presence.

"Good morning Sir" Alex said standing up and walking around her desk.

"An' you must be DI Drake" he said holding out his hand, "I've heard a lot about you"

"I'll bet you bloody 'ave" Ray muttered under his breath.

Alex glared at Ray, and shook DCI Richards hand.

"Mornin' Ray" he said apprehensively, he wasn't sure what sort of reception he was going to receive from him, but he had a feeling it would be hostile.

"DS Carling ter you" said Ray without looking at him

DCI Richards didn't push it further, he could understand why Ray was reacting this way, and it wasn't just because of Sheila, anyone coming in as acting DCI would be hard for him to swallow. There was no doubt Gene got results, but if he stopped to think before he acted once in a while, he wouldn't be on suspension.

"Do you want a drink Gu... DCI Richards?" Stacey asked

"Yes ta..."

"WPC Hughes"

He nodded and went into Gene's office closing the door behind him. Sitting down at Gene's desk he scanned his eye over the team, 'supposedly' working, but from what he could see the only person doing anything constructive was DI Drake. Something caught his attention on the notice board, a newspaper cutting about Sam Tyler's death. It had gone completely downhill from then, he sighed, Gene had spiralled, more drink, more women, and more time at work, that's when Sheila had snapped. It was hard to believe him and Gene had once been friends, yes he'd been seeing Sheila, but Gene wasn't exactly subtle with his philandering, he must have known what was going on but he'd never said anything. It all changed when she threw him out, Gene couldn't accept it, couldn't accept him moving in with her. To say they'd left things on bad terms was an understatement.

"Sorry DCI Richards" said Alex, poking her head round the door, "Thought you'd want to know where we were regarding Gen... DCI Hunt's suspension"

"Are there no other cases on?" seeing her expression switch from friendly to one of disgust, he decided to rephrase, "What I mean is, suspensions aren't usually top of the list of priorities"

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Yes well, I think this one's a little different don't you?" he just shrugged. Alex stood in disbelief, this man had already taken Gene's wife and now by the looks of things he was after his job too.

"I didn't think you'd be one ter condone violence DI Drake" he'd heard that she was a lot like Sam, relied on evidence rather than beating confessions out of people.

"I don't, but he had his reasons"

"And what reasons might they be? He beat an innocent lawyer to a pulp; I can't see how he'd have any reasons, apart from him being a middle class lefty. He needs to realise the MET can't condone that, he hasn't adapted like the rest of us, he's on his way out DI Drake. I know it and you know it. Of course he'll be offered his full pension, and be asked to leave quietly; this suspension could be seen as a blessing. I doubt very much he'll be coming back" the super had told him as much, said that if Gene didn't come back the job was as good as his.

"He'll be coming back, I'll make sure of it, even if it's just to get YOU out of Fenchurch East" Alex spat, she could see why Gene hated him, and not just for taking his wife, her eyes narrowed, "I can prove DCI Hunt had reasons, very good reasons to assault Evan White" This was it, the moment she had been dreading. She didn't want to tell anyone what had happened, especially not this bastard sat in front of her, but she had to help Gene no matter what.

He sat listening to her, a wedding, being attacked, Gene saving her. "I'm sorry to hear that" he said when she had finished, she had recited her story with confidence, but her shaking hands gave her away, "The problem is DI Drake, that to the outside world it would look like you were just trying to help DCI Hunt, one copper trying to save another coppers skin, the super-"

"The super already knows" she replied quietly, he had pretty much said the same thing about coppers helping coppers, but she wasn't going to tell him that, "I gave my statement to Ray earlier this morning. Evan white will be coming in this afternoon for you and Ray to speak to, and there's a witness."

"A witness?"_Shit_

"Yes, another guest at the wedding, she can corroborate mine and Gene's story" so stick that in your pipe and smoke it she thought.

"Have you spoken to Gene?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well generally DI Drake, it's best if the parties don't speak to one another, how do I know you haven't compared notes, to get your story straight?" he said, smirking, for a DI, she wasn't as smart as she looked.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, he didn't believe her.

"And as for the witness another friend of yours and Gene's is hardly going to be worth anything"

"She's not a friend" Alex snapped, "We don't even know her, so I think you'll find her statement would be VERY helpful"

"Well DI Drake, you do seem to be on a one woman mission to clear your DCI's name, but I don't think-"

"I don't give a shit what you think" she hissed

"In case you've forgotten, I'm your DCI-"he said puffing out his chest.

"Acting DCI" she corrected

"Acting DCI" he replied, "And if you carry on speaking to me in that manner, DCI Hunt won't be the only one on suspension."

Alex was about to make another remark, but decided to keep quiet, she would be no use to Gene if she was suspended too.

"I don't think anyone can deny DCI Hunt beat Evan White, and until this 'witness' materializes, your statement is worthless, you should have made a complaint sooner."

This man was a total and utter bastard, he thought she was making it up, all of it, her story, the witness everything, the sooner she got hold of Tina the better, "And you Sir" she said jabbing her finger at him, "Aren't half the man DCI Hunt is"

"I think you'll find his wife disagrees" he shouted after her as she flounced out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

Fiery, he thought, he liked fiery.

ooOoo

"Didn't go well I take it Ma'am?" asked Ray, he was still reeling from taking her statement; he couldn't believe what a bastard he'd been to her. There was no wonder the Guv had reacted so badly in Luigi's. The rest of the team couldn't understand why he had so readily changed his opinion of DI Drake, and he felt like a twonk not being about to tell the others. Both he and DI Drake knew it would come out eventually, but she had practically begged him to keep it to himself, for now at least.

"You could say that Ray; I'm going to keep trying to get Tina's number.

He was not looking forward to taking a statement from Evan, especially knowing that he would have to conduct it with DCI Richards, two bastards in one room, he'd have to keep his anger in check. No what he thought about DI Drake she didn't deserve what Evan had put her through, no woman did.

ooOoo

"And then he threw me out of the room" finished Evan smugly, Ray sat across the table scowling at him.

"Thank you Mr White for bringing this to our attention, you have been most helpful" said DCI Richards

"No thanks needed; I'm just glad a man like _that_ won't be policing the streets"

Ray sat with clenched fists, his knuckles white, if he didn't get out of this room, he'd kill the pair of them.

DCI Richards stood up and shook Evans' hand, Evan stuck his hand out towards Ray, he looked down at his extended hand with disgust, before standing up and walking out of the room.

ooOoo

"Take it that didn't go well either" said Alex

"No, that bastard twists everything, their after him Ma'am, not sure if he's going to recover from it this time" The Guv had been suspended one too many times, constantly rubbing the people that mattered up the wrong way.

"He will Ray" she said determinedly, "Now that I've got this" she said holding out a piece of paper with a phone number on it, "It's Tina's" Ray looked puzzled, "You know, Tina, the girl the Guv was dancing with, she witnessed it all, if we get a statement from her the Guv-"

"Will be believed" he finished, "One thing Ma'am"

"What?"

"You can't take 'er statement, I'll 'ave to with 'im" he said nodding towards where DCI Richards was still talking with Evan.

As much as it pained her not having full control of the situation, she knew Ray was right. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Right, can we get on with some proper policing now" said DCI Richards rubbing his hands together as he walked over to them

"Actually Sir" said Ray sarcastically, "We 'ave another statement to take" he held up Tina's phone number, "I'm going to ring her now" Ray said before walking back to his desk, leaving Alex and DCI Richards standing awkwardly together.

ooOoo

Alex was sat at her desk, idly looking through case files, but she couldn't concentrate, there was only one person on her mind at the moment and that was Gene. She had thought DCI Richards seemed like a good copper first thing this morning, nice as pie, but he'd quickly changed. Glancing across to Gene's office she could see DCI Richards sitting in Gene's chair. Making himself a little too comfortable_._ She wondered what Gene was doing now? He had to come and give his statement, she only hoped he'd be sober, it would be detrimental to him if he arrived pissed. Tapping her pen on the desk she didn't see the figure walk in.

"Guv" said Ray a little too eagerly. Alex snapped her head round to see Gene standing before her, he was still a presence to behold, broad shoulders, towering above the others in the office, eyes smouldering, wearing his pout with pride, he looked down at her, their eyes locked.

"Ah DCI Hunt" said Richards, "I take it you've come to give your statement" he said smiling.

Gene broke eye contact with Alex and looked over to DCI Richards, _keep calm Gene, for god's sake, _Alex thought, willing him not to punch DCI Richards.

"Shall we" he said gesturing towards the interview room. Gene didn't utter a word, he glanced back at Alex, she gave him a small smile of reassurance, before he followed DCI Richards quietly to the interview room with Ray walking behind them.

Stacey walked over to Alex, "He'll be ok Ma'am" she said smiling, "I'm sorry about, you know, ignoring you and that Ma'am" she said fiddling with her fingers.

"Its ok" said Alex, she couldn't blame the girl, she could see how it would look to the others, but at least with Ray now understanding she wouldn't be getting the cold shoulder treatment.

The relief washed over Stacey, she deeply regretted believing Ray over her gut instinct, "Tea?" she asked.

"That would be lovely, thanks Stacey"

ooOoo

The interview room door flew open, and Gene stormed out, getting up she ran over to him struggling to keep up as he strode towards the exit.

"Gene" she shouted after him

"Not now Bolly" he said, not giving her a sideways glance. Alex stopped following him, over the months she'd come to realise when Gene needed some space, she turned round and walked back towards CID.

Richards was already sat in Gene's office, looking like the cat that had got the cream, Ray was sat at his desk, anger clearly etched into his face. He looked up at her scowling, 'not good' he mouthed.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Sober

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been a while since updating, had a touch of writers block, back on it again now though, another ground work chapter, back to proper plot in the next chapter! And we'll be meeting Sheila finally! Thanks everyone who's read already & thanks to Vintage1983 who had a flick through for me. Please R&R**

**

* * *

  
**

"So then" Alex slurred to Ray, before emptying yet another glass of wine, "You going to fill me in?"

Ray smirked, "Fill you in Ma'am? I know you've 'ad a bit to drink but-"

"Of for god's sake, will you grow up, tell me what happened in Gene's interview; and I'm not _that_ pissed" she quickly added.

"Just goin' ter get another pint, will 'fill yer in' when I get back" he said wiggling his eyebrows before wandering over to the bar.

She sat playing with the stem of her wine glass, it felt strange sitting here like this with Ray, huddled around a table, separate from the others, even thought they were discussing Gene she felt she was being a traitor, _don't be so bloody ridiculous, you're only sitting at a table with Ray,_ but here laid the problem, it wasn't just any table, it was hers and Gene's table.

"There yer go Ma'am" said Ray interrupting her thoughts and plonking another bottle of house rubbish in front of her.

"Anyone would think you were trying to get me pissed DS Carling" she said raising an eyebrow

"Wouldn't make a difference though, yer still wouldn't shag me, you've only got eyes for one northern bastard and it int me" Ray laughed at Alex's shocked expression, "What?" he said innocently, "its obvious ter everyone, even me, that you want ter shag the Gu-"

"Thank you Ray" she said trying to keep her voice steady, "I believe you were about to tell me what happened in Ge.. the Guvs interview" she stuttered, _why don't you just wear a bloody neon sign advertising the fact you want him_, she thought.

"He said pretty much the same as what you told me. Richards wouldn't let 'im finish answerin' one question before askin' another. Made the Guv out to be a right bastard"

"Have you got hold of Tina yet?"

"Yeah goin' ter see 'er tomorrow, taking DS Poirot-"

"Not Richards? I'd have thought he'd want to ensure he got the 'right' answers to his questions"

"No, 'e said he 'ad stuff he needed to do or summert, goin' ter Tina's local station to do the interview".

"Good, you better make sure _you_ get the 'right' answers then"

Ray looked shocked, "What bend the rules? Thought you were whiter than white, evidence an' all that bollocks"

"Yes Ray, bend the rules, even I agree to it sometimes, especially when it's someone I...." she stopped herself, _someone I what? Care for? Like? Want to shag? Love?_

"Someone you what Ma'am?" he said grinning, he knew it, _I wish Chris was 'ere for this, _"You mean someone you're friends with? Or someone you'd like to sha..."

"Whose she shaggin'?" sniffed Gene.

They had been so caught up in their conversation, they hadn't noticed Gene walk in, Alex stared at him, couldn't help herself, his pout, his broad shoulders, the way his hair flopped across his forehead, his steely blue eyes...

"She was just goin' ter tell me 'ow much she wanted to-"

"Have another drink" she cut in.

"Don't like the one you've got Bolls?" Gene asked looking at the barely touched bottle of wine sitting on the table, "Right Raymondo, I think you've kept my seat warm for long enough, mine's a pint". Ray quickly vacated the seat and went to the bar.

"So then Bolls, who is it?" said Gene, settling in the chair opposite her.

"Who's what?"

"Yer new fella?"

"For your information Gene, there is no 'fella' and even if there was it wouldn't be any of your business" she spat, _why did he have to infuriate her? Would this be what they'd be like if they were together? Constantly arguing, screaming at each other?_ She sighed, the problem was, that's what she liked about him.

Gene cleared his throat, "'Ow's it goin' with DCI nobhead?" he asked, wanting to change the subject, _at least she's said there was no new fella, so who was she talking about?_

"Bloody marvellous, Ray's told me about what happened with DCI 'nobhead'"

"Yeah could've gone better, complete balls up, didn't 'it 'im though, wanted to"

"Well that makes two of us" she said giving him a half smile.

"Oi, Raymondo, where's that drink? Some of us are dyin' of thirst" he shouted across Luigi's.

"Sorry Guv" said Ray putting a pint with a whiskey chaser down on the table.

"Ta" said Gene knocking back the whiskey.

"I think you'll find it's called a 'chaser' for..."

"I don't need lectures from a bloody woman, even an attractive bloody woman, on 'ow to drink" Both Ray and Alex were staring at him.

_Did he just call me attractive? In front of Ray?_ She looked at Ray, who was making no attempt to cover the smirk that had spread across his face.

_Shit!_ Thought Gene as he realised what he'd just said, "What yer waitin' for Raymondo? A bloody tip?" he snapped at Ray.

"No Guv" replied Ray trying to suppress a laugh.

"Right then, bugger off" he turned his attention back to Alex, who was still staring at him, "What?" he asked her.

"N..nothing" she stuttered, one compliment and she was a quivering wreck, "I've missed this, us... er... you know, discussing cases"

"You sayin' you miss me Bolls?" he said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"No... er... well..." she picked up her wine glass and emptied its contents before refilling it to the brim.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, slow down, I aint goin' ter carry you up the bloody stairs" he said watching her take another swig of wine.

"M'fine" she slurred, sloshing her wine over the side of the glass.

"C'mon Bolls" he said as he took her wine glass of her, he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Don't wanna go" she said trying in vain to bat him away.

"You have two options Bolls, you either get up and let me take you to yer flat, or I'll bloody well carry you"

"Fine" she sniffed as she got to her feet. Gene took her arm and led her to the door, "What do you think you're doing?"

"As much as I'd like to stay and finish my drink, I don't want ter let you fall on yer arse down the stairs"

"I'm fi-"she said before tripping.

"See Bolls, told yer pissed as an alcoholic in a wine tasting contest"

"Anythin' else you need Bolly?" he said as he deposited her on the sofa.

"You not staying?" she mumbled, her eyes already closed. Gene picked up the blue blanket and covered her, as he had done many times before.

"Think you need to sleep it off love"

"Mmm fine"

"Night Bolls" he said as he turned and walked to the door, he took a last look back at her before he left her flat, "Silly tart" he muttered.

* * *

**TBC**

**Bit of a short one I know, but I've already got the next one half written, so shouldn't be as long updating.**


	12. Tina

**A/N**

**Finally, I've got to Tina's interview, thanks to everyone who's still reading, just a quick not to say I don't know what rank Poirot is, so I've made him a DS. And the next chapter's written so I'll be posting it shortly. I am unbeta'd so apologies for any spelling mistakes. Please R&R**

**All characters belong to the BBC/Kudos, I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex yawned and stretched her arms and legs, rubbing her eyes she thought back to the previous night. Why had she got so pissed? She sat up, her head instantly started to pound.

She was angry with herself, she'd managed to mess up her opportunity to talk properly with him, and not just about the suspension. She needed to find out what he wanted from her, but first she had to decide what she wanted from him.

If she chose to be with him, did it mean she'd never get back to Molly? Did she want to? She was shocked at her own admission, of course she wanted to get back to her, didn't she? What if she went back but was too ill from the bullet to recover properly, what if she was a vegetable? She'd be as good as dead, but if she stayed here, how long would she live? She knew Sam Tyler lived for 7 years here, but once he'd died in the 'real' world he also died here, would the same happen to her?

But he'd called her beautiful, she smiled to herself remembering Gene's words, she never thought she'd hear him say anything like that, ever, this was Gene Hunt, a man who never showed any emotion, yes he'd ignored it, pretended he'd never said it, if she hadn't got so bloody drunk she could have pushed him further.

Rubbing her head, she knew she couldn't decide now, she glanced at the clock, _shit, going to be late again._

ooOoo

"Morning Ray" she said quietly, she couldn't cope with any loud noises this early, somehow she had managed to get in on time.

"Ma'am" said Ray, getting his jacket.

"You going already?"

"Yeah, the sooner we speak to Tina, the sooner the Guv'll be back."

Alex smiled at him, "What mood's he in?" she said nodding towards Richards. Ray didn't get a chance to answer.

"DI Drake, my office" Richards shouted.

_Gene's office, _Alex muttered to herself as she walked towards him. "See you later Ray".

"What?" Alex asked curtly to Richards.

"We are chirpy this morning; have a little too much to drink last night? Not really the best way to set an example to the others"

Alex rolled her eyes, it reminded her of the time Gene told her she needed to set an example to get respect, they were alike in some ways. "You wanted to see me Sir" she said forcing herself to be civil.

"I need to pop out at lunch time, so you'll be in charge, I'm sure I can rely on you to keep things ticking along, can't I? Won't cause you a problem?"

"Of course sir" she said through gritted teeth, _who did he think he was talking to?_ "was there anything else?"

"Just one more thing, I know you and DCI Hunt are close, but I don't think you're doing your career any favours by siding with him, I understand what happened to you must have been upsetting, but dragging Gene through all of this? Is it really worth it, it'd be far better if you could talk him round, tell him to see it from your point of view"

"And what point of view would that be?"

"That, you're being seen to be weak by superior officers; we need officers out on the street who know how to handle themselves, not ones that can't look after themselves."

Alex felt her blood boiling, as much as she wanted to scream at him but she knew it wouldn't help matters, "I think you'll find I can look after myself, I've made DI, haven't I? You're already shagging his wife, now it sounds like you're after his job too" she spat, "Was there anything else?"

"No, that'll do for now" he said narrowing his eyes, "Oh and DI Drake"

"What?"

"You ever speak to me like that again and I'll personally see to it that you're back in uniform"

Alex left Gene's office and went back to her desk, "You ok Ma'am?" asked Stacey?

"Yeah, fine thanks" she said smiling.

"Do you want a cuppa?" She didn't wait for a reply, just went to boil the kettle.

Alex's thoughts turned back to Ray, she hoped the interview went ok, although she wasn't too happy about Poirot going with him, not because she didn't think he was a good copper, but because it meant another person knowing about what happened.

ooOoo

Ray and Poirot approached the desk sergeant at Tyler's Ride Station in Chelmsford, "We're here to speak to a witness, Tina Barnes" said Ray. Ray had told Poirot about Evan, and sworn him to secrecy, said he'd rip his head off or words to that effect if he told anyone.

"She's in interview room one" he replied pointing to a door.

"Morning love" said Ray, as he entered the interview room, Tina looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning"

"I'm DS Carling and this is DS Poirot"

"Yes we've already met" she said, "I remember you from the wedding"

Ray puffed out his chest and smiled broadly, always nice to be remembered, especially by a bird. "So Miss Barnes" said Ray.

"Please call me Tina"

"So Tina, could yer tell us what 'appened that night?"

When Ray had first contacted her she had been unsure if she wanted to be involved or not, she couldn't really believe things had gone that far, and as much as she wanted Gene to suffer for disregarding her when he got a better offer, she couldn't punish Alex for him being a bastard. "I'd been with DCI Hunt all evening, we'd just got upstairs when we heard shouting coming from one of the guest rooms."

"Could you 'ear what was bein' said?"

"Not really, to be honest a lot of that evening was pretty hazy for me; I'd had a bit too much to drink" she said giving an embarrassed smile.

Great, thought Ray, a half cut witness wasn't going to look good for the Guv. "What about the attack? Did yer see it?"

"Yes, I remember that part clearly. Gene, I mean DCI Hunt had burst open the door, there was a scuffle from inside"

"Did you go inside?" asked Poirot

"No, but I could hear DI Drake shouting..."

"What was she shoutin' Tina?" asked Ray

"She just shouted 'don't' but she sounded really upset, the next thing I knew DCI Hunt had thrown the man out of the room."

"Did DCI Hunt say anythin' to the man? Did you 'ear DI Drake say anythin' else?"

"Yes, DCI Hunt warned the man not to touch DI Drake ever again" she paused for a moment replaying the events in her head, _he'd also said he'd kill him,_ but thought better than to share this bit of information.

"Did you actually see DI Drake?" asked Poirot

"Well no, but I didn't need to, I could hear her, she sounded upset, she was shouting and crying before DCI Hunt entered the room."

"Did you see any of DI Drakes injuries?" asked Ray

"No"

_Shit, _thought Ray.

"But I can tell when someone's upset without actually having to see them"

"Thank you Tina, you've been 'elpful" said Ray

"Is she ok?" Tina asked anxiously, she'd been so worried about being interviewed she hadn't given a seconds thought to DI Drake.

"She's doin' ok" said Ray, giving her a small nod of thanks.

"If there's anything else I can do, please, just let me know"

"Ta love, we will" said Ray.

ooOoo

Alex was in the kitchenette waiting for the kettle to boil when she heard someone come in behind her.

"Ma'am" said Ray standing at the door.

"How did it go?" she asked spinning round to face him

"Bloody brilliant, she didn't actually see you, but it's enough to cast doubt on Evan's story, just 'ope it's enough. Where is 'e then?"

"Don't know, think he's got personal business, said he'd be back after lunch."

"Talk of the devil" said Ray as he saw DCI Richards walk in. "Suppose I should take 'im these then" he said holding up his notes and the tape recording of the interview.

"Ah DS Carling" said Richards chirpily, "I believe you have something for me" he said holding out his hand"

"'Ere" said Ray handing him his notes and tape

"Thank you" he said before walking into Gene's office and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Forgiven

**OK, this is the final chapter I've got written so might be a little wait before the next one, I know I said we'll meet Sheila, and we will in the next chapt, thanks to everyone whose read so far, again still not beta'd so all mistakes are my own, please R&R**

**All characters belong to the BBC/Kudos, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

"DI Drake" said Richards as he walked over to Alex's desk, "I think we need to discuss these" he said holding up Tina's interview notes. "Shall we?" he said leading the way to Gene's office.

ooOoo

"The problem I've got DI Drake, is things seem to be going from bad to worse, your witness didn't really see anything, other than DCI Hunt throwing a man out of your hotel room" he flicked through Ray's notes, "And she heard you telling DCI Hunt to 'stop'"

Alex sighed, _shit_, "Yes I told him to stop, but only because I wanted Evan out of my room as quickly as possible" _and Gene was going to kill him with his bare hands._

"Look, the problem we have is the more questions we ask, the worse the outcome for DCI Hunt, as I said earlier, maybe he should just leave quietly, it would make things easier on everyone."

"If you did end up working here none of them, "she said pointing into the main office, "would trust you"

"That's something I can live with DI Drake, but would you trust me?"

"No, and I never bloody will" she turned and flounced out of the office.

She sat down at her desk, _how the hell were they going to help Gene now?_ She had assumed from what Ray had said the interview hadn't gone too badly, _bloody Richards twisting things. _She knew there was only one person that could do that, Evan White. She didn't want to speak with him, but she knew she didn't have a choice, if she could get him to admit what he had done Gene would be free to come back to work.

"Ray" she shouted, "Can I borrow you a minute?"

ooOoo

"You sure about this Ma'am?" he asked as Alex wired herself up.

"It's the only thing I can think of" she sighed, "If this doesn't work I'm out of ideas" she'd called Evan, asked to meet with him, she'd told him they needed to talk, clear the air, maybe make a fresh start, he'd jumped at the chance, it made her feel sick, the thought of being anywhere with him. But she'd been careful, she had wanted to meet him in Luigi's but she knew he wouldn't do that, so instead she'd chosen a small cafe bar, intimate but public enough for him to not try anything.

"The Guv wouldn't like it Ma'am, yer know 'ow 'e feels about his officers goin' undercover"

"If you can think of anything else I'll be more than happy to go along with it, believe me the last thing I want is to be anywhere near Evan, but we don't have a choice, we need the Guv back" _I need the Guv back._

ooOoo

"Alex, it's lovely to see you" said Evan as he kissed her on each cheek. She had to suppress her instinct to push him away; _you're doing this for Gene._ She reminded herself.

"Likewise, right shall we find a table" she said leading the way into the cafe and choosing a table by the door, she wanted to be able to make a quick exit if things went wrong.

"So, how have you been?"

"Good" she said nodding, "What about you?"

"Not bad, I'll be glad when... you know... all this is over"

"Mmm, me too. We could just forget anything ever happened" she said reaching across the table, placing her hand on top of his, and forcing a smile.

"I'd like that Alex, this whole thing has turned into a circus, I never meant for it to go this far, I was jealous, of you and Hunt"

"There is no me and Hunt, Evan, we're just work colleagues"

ooOoo

Ray was sitting in the van listening to every word, she was treading carefully, he knew she had to but he just wanted to get what they needed and get out. They hadn't told Richards where they were going or what they were doing, he'd never of let them do this if he had.

He looked at his watch, it had nearly been an hour, an hour of listening to that smarmy posh bastard bad mouth the Guv and try and get in Drakes knickers. He pressed the headphones closer to his ears,

"_We could just forget it all, go back to how things were, before the wedding" said Alex_

"_I'd like that"_

"_But..."_

"_But?"_

"_This thing with the DCI Hunt, I don't want it hanging over us" Evan didn't respond, just sat his eyes focussed on the table, "I mean, I still have to work with the others Evan, if they knew I was seeing you, they'd make my life hell"_

"_OK"_

"_OK what?"_

"_I'll drop it, forget everything"_

"_Really?"_

"_I wasn't thinking straight Alex, I'm sorry I hurt you, in a strange way it's a relief he came in when he did; I shudder to think how things would have ended if he hadn't"_

"You'd 'ave raped her, yer bastard", Ray said aloud.

ooOoo

"I'll see you again then? Call me" said Evan, as he leant in and brushed his lips against hers.

As he was walking away, she felt a mixture of relief and repulsion; she couldn't believe Evan thought she'd ever want a relationship with him.

"Well done Ma'am" said Ray beaming, "We got the bastard"

"We did indeed" replied Alex quietly.

"I'll take the tape to Richards... yer know... if yer need to.. erm" Ray stuttered, "Go 'ome for a bit like"

Alex smiled at Ray's sympathy; it took a lot for him to say something like that. "I'll be fine Ray, but thank you. I think it'll be best if we both go to see DCI Richards, I don't think he'll be very happy with us.

ooOoo

Evan was so glad she'd called, this is what he'd been hoping for, more than he'd been hoping for, he'd got so wrapped up in taking Hunt down he'd lost sight of the fact he was doing it to get back at her. He wanted her, and he'd messed up, now he had a second chance.

ooOoo

"You did what?" bellowed DCI Richards,

"Well you weren't doing anything to help him" Alex shouted back, her face inches from his.

"I told you to leave it Drake" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"We got results though, even if they're not the results _you_ wanted"

"Excuse me DI Drake, what exactly are you saying?"

She ignored his last comment, "Just shut up and listen" she said playing the tape. Richards sat behind the desk and listened.

Bugger, there was no way he could dismiss this. He looked up at her, her eyes still blazing with fury, he could see why Gene enjoyed his job so much, he'd thought after Sam and Sheila, Gene would have packed in with work, but coming to work with her to look at all day, _can't be bad, jammy git._

"OK DI Drake. You know I can't lift his suspension; I'll have to speak with the super. It won't go unnoticed that you and Ray kept me in the dark about your little adventure this morning"

"No sir, I understand" she said trying to stifle a smile.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. The Sheriff Returns

**Thank you to everyone whose R&R, only a couple of Chapters to go, I know I keep saying I'll be introducing Sheila, properly, and I will, just bear with me =0)**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

  
**

He sat pushing the pasta around his plate with his fork.

"You not hungry Senor Hunt?" asked Luigi, the concern apparent in his voice, "I can make you something else, if you like?"

"To be 'onest Luigi, I'm not in the mood ter eat anythin', I will 'owever 'ave another drink" he said holding up his empty whiskey tumbler.

Lighting a cigarette, he inhaled a large drag on it, relishing the nicotine rush he received. He'd been sitting here from early evening, waiting for the team to arrive, waiting for her to arrive.

He was desperate to know how things had gone with Tina, even driven to the station earlier, sat outside brooding, Ray had told him he'd be back by lunch time, decided to try and catch him on his way back to the station. He'd got out of his car and taken a couple of steps towards Ray and Poirot, but then _he'd_ arrived.

He watched in disgust as they'd said their goodbyes, her kissing him, his hands around her waist... around his missus's waist, he corrected.

Taking another drag on his cigarette, _not yer missus anymore though._ If he was honest with himself, he was jealous and this scared him. He wasn't jealous of Richards being with Sheila, god no, he'd never want to go back there. But as far as he could see Richards had everything, Richards had everything he didn't, everything he wanted in his life, but couldn't have. To admit he wanted to have someone he could love and for them to love him in return seemed unthinkable, people would think he'd gone soft, he'd lose the respect from the team, the Guv doesn't _do_ relationships.

"Here you are Senor" said Luigi putting a large glass of whiskey in front of Gene, "I made a double, on the house, you look like you need it, no?" he said before turning his attentions back to the other customers.

Gene took a large swig of the amber liquid, trying in vain to stop the thoughts of his failed marriage crash back into his head. It wasn't just thoughts of his failed miserable past that came; it was thoughts of _her_; Alex; his Alex.

He could put up with jibes about being a soft poofta for having a bird, if that bird was her, the jibes wouldn't last that long, he'd see to that, Alex was the problem.

If he did ask her on a date and she rejected him, it'd be more than he could bear, she had said yes before, but she had thought she was leaving, and she'd turned down his offer of going upstairs, although she'd done it so tactfully he hadn't actually realised at first. Besides that wasn't what he wanted from her, _what do you want Gene?_ He asked himself, he could answer it, not even to himself, so how could he even begin to explain it to anyone else.

He knew he should be thinking about his career, this bloody suspension hanging over his head, but he wasn't, all he could think about was her, they'd been so caught up in this Evan business, they'd never talked about what happened that night, he couldn't stand the uncertainty. It'd nearly been a fortnight since he'd lain with her in his arms, kissing the top of her head, hushing away her sobs, making everything ok. He stubbed out his cigarette and took another swig of whiskey.

"Steady on Guv, you'll be pissed before the celebrations have started" said Alex grinning at him.

_And as if by magic the lady doth appear,_ he thought, he loved it when she smiled a genuine smile, loved the way she walked across the room, her hips swaying, hair bouncing, "What's ter celebrate?" he retorted, "An' what the bloody 'ell are yer smilin' at me like that for?"

"Do you want to know what happened today?" she said almost bursting with excitement.

"Not really interested in the thought of my nutty DI Drakey, but I'm sure yer goin' ter tell me anyway"

Alex sat down opposite him, "Yes I'm _your_ DI again, see Ray went to interview Tina, but it wasn't so great, Richards wanted you to go quietly, I told him to piss off, well I didn't literally say that, I had before though said he'd suspend me too, anyway, me and Ray decided to sort this out ourselves so I met Evan..." he stopped her mid-babble

"You did what?" he roared, his eyes wide.

"Not on my own, Ray was there, well sort of, he was across the road, listening, got Evan on tape..."

He couldn't help but watch her lips move, the way she perfectly pronounced each word, even _piss off_, she'd told him to do that many a time, _never made me angry though, just gave me the 'orn._ He smirked, _does this woman ever breathe?_ She was still babbling at break neck speed, he was struggling to keep up, struggling to pay attention to what she was saying, she was so animated when she spoke, arms waving to reiterate the important parts of her story.

"... and here we are" she said, eagerly waiting for a response, she looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?"

"I think you'll fine yet not the only one with multitaskin' abilities Bolls" she raised an eyebrow, imploring him to elaborate, "Basically you said Ray got a crap statement from Tina, you wired yourself up to meet with a bastard and the super lifted my suspension. Does that about cover it?" she nodded her head vigorously, "Good. Luigi" he shouted. "Thanks Bolls" he whispered as he leant over the table towards her.

"For what?"

"Savin' my arse, meetin' Evan yer know, took balls... well... yer know what I mean" he said uncomfortable at having to thanks. _'Ow the 'ell you goin' ter tell 'er 'ow you feel, if you can't even do that?_

"Si Senor, what can I get you?" asked Luigi, "A Senorita Drake, so good to see you" he said beaming at Alex.

"A bottle of yer finest; Dauvin Sol, that the one you like Bolls?"

She sat gauping at him, her mouth open, she'd only told him that once, and that was a long time ago, but he'd remembered, she couldn't find the words to answer him she was so shocked, so settled for nodding her head.

"You... you remembered?" she stammered.

"Remember everythin' me" _everything you say, _"I'm the Gene Genie yer know" he said, flashing her one of his rare smiles, "So 'ow did Richards take it?

"Don't think he was very happy, but there wasn't a lot he could do"

"What story did you give the others? I take it you didn't tell them the whole thing?"

"No, just said Evan had accused you of assault, left it at that"

"Bet they didn't even ask what 'appened, useless gits, call themselves CID..."

"Good to see you're back on form already Gene" she said, placing her hand over his.

"Alright Guv" said Ray as he walked across to their table, "I take it DI Drake's given you the good news" Gene quickly snatched his hand from under Alex's, but not before Ray had clocked it.

"Yes Raymondo, she 'as indeed"

"Well, I'm gaspin', I'll leave you two to catch up" he said giving Alex a knowing wink, before turning his attentions towards the bar, and an attractive looking woman sitting alone.

Alex and Gene sat in relative silence, the only interruption being Luigi and the bottle of Dauvin Sol, neither one of them could think of anything to say.

"Gene" said Richards as he approached the table cautiously, predicting what sort of reaction he was about to receive.

"What the 'ell do you want? I'll 'ave the keys to my kingdom back now, you're surplus to requirements" Gene growled.

"Hardly, I've been offered a position down here, Fenchurch West, me an' Sheila have both moved down"

Alex and Gene looked at each other, and then back at Richards.

"Finished movin' in today, that's why I had to pop out at lunch time, pick up the keys" he paused, "Good news you're back, you going to be in Monday?" he said smiling, "Never doubted it, not with your DI here, you need to keep an eye on her she doesn't like keeping her DCI in the loop" he said referring to her venture with Ray.

_Just keep bastards like you out the loop._ She thought. Gene grunted his response.

"Anyway, we'd love it if you came for dinner tomorrow evening, we don't know many people down here yet and it'd be good to clear the air, no hard feelings, I was just doing my job, you'd have done the same. We won't take no for an answer, here's the address" he said passing Gene a piece of paper, "I know Sheila would really like to see you, she doesn't like the way you two left things"

Alex looked at Gene, so far his expression hadn't changed, he was still pouting and staring up at Richards, the only clue to the anger he was feeling, were his hands, which he'd balled into fists. Wanting to avert a disaster, Alex pressed her leg against his under the table, he glanced down at her, _not 'elpin' Bolls, _he thought, feeling his stomach flip.

"Right, I'll be off then, oh and don't forget to bring a date; wouldn't want you playing gooseberry" he said smugly as he walked away.

Alex was the first to break the silence that had once again engulfed them, "You going to go?" she said in a small voice, not sure on how he was going to respond.

"Dunno, don't think I've got much choice, will probably 'ave to work with the twat at some point" _an' I don't want 'im thinkin' he intimidates me._ "Don't know 'ho I'm goin' ter take , wouldn't been alright if I were still in Manchester, knew quite a few birds 'ho would quite 'appily accompany me" he said as he thought to all of the women he'd shagged, they'd always hung off his every word.

"Would I do?" she asked, looking up at him through her long lashes, "I mean if you haven't got anyone else in mind" _try not to sound so bloody desperate, _she chastised herself.

Gene didn't say anything for a minute, he was nervous as it was about seeing Sheila again after all this time, without the added pressure of taking Alex with him. But on the other hand, what better way than to piss Sheila off than turning up with a woman like Alex, but was she only pitying him? He stared back into her pleading eyes, _definitely not pity then,_ he thought trying to suppress a smirk, "Yeah, you'll do" he started to think about what Richards would say, he knew she was his DI, and would take great pleasure in rubbing his nose in the fact he had no one to ask, other than a work colleague.

"That's settled then" she said nervously, "It's a date" she added, turning away blushing.

"A date" he confirmed

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow..." the singing interrupted their conversation, as CID came down the steps of the trattoria, they all crowded round the table to finish their song, Gene didn't notice any of them, he was staring at _her._

_

* * *

  
_

**TBC**


	15. Shall We Eat?

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who's read so far, one more chapter to go after this, hope you like it. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

Gene pulled up outside Alex's flat, he was still trying to work out why he had agreed to this, he didn't want to go and sit having a meal with his bloody ex missus and that twat Richards. He had a mixture of emotions at Alex accompanying him. Was it classed as a date? He didn't want it to be, if he were to take her on another date, the last place he'd want to go was to his bloody ex-missus's. He looked at his watch, it was still early, enough had time for a drink to calm his nerves.

ooOoo

Oh god he'd be here soon, she thought running from the bathroom into her bedroom. Which outfit should she wear? She wasn't sure if it should be casual or not, she didn't want to be overdressed, but to go underdressed was as bad.

After much debating she decided on an outfit not dissimilar to the one she'd worn on her first date with Gene. She had spent most of the day pondering if this could be classed as a second date or not? The only thing she did know was if he asked to come up and watch 'They Died with Their Boots On' she was most definitely going to let him. She glanced at the clock, she had a few minutes, just enough time to finish applying her makeup, she couldn't believe the amount of the stuff she wore now, in 2008 she'd have worn a bit of mascara and lip gloss and be done with it. She felt sick with nerves, the mere thought of meeting Mrs Gene Hunt filled her with dread, it'd be the biggest clue she had in seeing what Gene's _type_ was. What if she didn't measure up?

ooOoo

Gene knocked back the rest of his whiskey. _Well now or never_, he thought, as he got up and walked to the door. Reaching the door to the flat he gave it two loud knocks.

"Coming" she shouted in the direction of her flat door.

"'urry up Bolls, get done for loiterin' if I 'ang about much longer" the door slowly opened, "Alright Bolls?"

"Yeah won't be a minute" she said as she ran in the direction of her bedroom.

_Bloody women never on time for 'owt. _"Come on Bolls, yer not meetin' the Queen" _and I really don't want to be late._

"Ready" she said appearing in the lounge. Gene looked her up and down, drinking in the sight before him.

"You look nice Bolls" he mumbled.

"Likewise Gene" she said smiling at him, "Right, shall we get this over with then"

ooOoo

They pulled up outside a cream coloured Edwardian terraced house, which overlooked Regents Park, "Bloody 'ell" exclaimed Gene.

"Wow" was all that Alex could manage.

Great start to the night this was, thought Gene, he hadn't even got to the door and he could already hear Sheila's voice rubbing his nose in how well she'd done for herself. "Come on then Bolls" he said opening the car door.

They took the couple of steps up to the front door and rang the bell. It wasn't long before movement could be heard from the other side of the door, "Ah Gene" said Richards opening the door and holding his hand out for Gene to shake, reluctantly Gene shook it, gripping a little tighter than necessary. "Oh you brought Alex, how lovely" he said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. Being in that close proximity to him made her stomach churn, but she just smiled sweetly. "Please come in" he said gesturing for them to enter.

He lead them into a front lounge, it was decorated tastefully and surprising modern for the 80s and a house of its age, no gaudy carpets, just neutral colours, with heavy set mahogany furniture, which in any other building would over power the room, but the high ceilings accommodated them and made the room feel airy.

"Please take a seat, I'll go see where the lady of the manor has got to" said Richards before walking out of the door and disappearing towards the back of the house.

They both continued to stand, Alex leant in towards Gene, "You alright?"she whispered, she hadn't failed to notice the worried look on his face when they had pulled up outside, it couldn't be easy for him coming here, not only was it with Richards, the bastard who'd tried to take his job, but also the man who was now with his ex-wife. She was still puzzled as to why Gene had agreed to this, _to save face I suppose._

"Yeah" he whispered back, not totally believing it, "Will be when I can 'ave a drink"

"Gene?" said Sheila as she entered the room, her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head when she saw him, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest, even after everything there was an attraction still there.

"Alright Sheila" grunted Gene, "Done alright for yerself 'aven't yer?" he said eyes firmly locked on hers. He was relieved that anything he had once felt for her had vanished the instant he'd left Manchester.

"Yeah not bad, sale from the 'ouse paid for it"

_My bloody 'ouse,_ thought Gene bitterly.

"Oh you've brought a lady friend" said Sheila in a faux friendly tone.

Alex shuddered at being called a 'lady-friend', _that's what you are though isn't it?_

"Well aren't you going to introduce us Gene? Really, you men, you're all the same. Hello dear, I'm Sheila, and you are?"

"Alex" she replied firmly.

"She's Gene's DI" said Richards who had appeared at the doorway.

"Lost your touch with the ladies 'ave you Gene, well suppose a posh girl like this wouldn't want a workin' class northerner" cackled Sheila.

_Bloody bitch,_ though Alex, she looked at Gene, half expecting him to explode into a rage, but he looked small and fragile, if that was possible for a man of his stature, _sod it_, she wanted him and she was sure, well almost sure, he wanted her.

"Actually" said Alex forcefully, "He's not lost touch at all" she closed the gap between her and Gene, and slipped her hand into his. She felt him stiffen at her touch and prayed this was what he wanted too.

_Jesus Christ, what's she playing at?_ He thought, but at the same time hugely grateful, especially when he felt her entwining his fingers with her own and giving them a gentle squeeze, she was equally relieved when she felt him squeeze back.

"You'll 'ave to watch 'im though" said Sheila, nodding in Gene's direction, pissed off that she had been traded for a younger woman, "Never could stick to one bird"

Alex narrowed her eyes at Sheila and opened her mouth ready with a comeback; either that or it'd be a right hook, "Maybe he hadn't found a woman who could satisfy him" she hissed

As much as he was enjoying watching his ex-wife and Alex having a cat fight over him, he decided this wouldn't make the evening pass any quicker, "Right then, introductions over, shall we 'ave a drink?"

"Food's nearly ready" said Sheila reluctantly breaking eye contact from Alex, "Shall we" she said gesturing towards the door.

Gene pulled Alex back, "What yer playin' at Bolly?" he couldn't carry on with these mind games she kept playing with him, he needed to know if she was just saving his pride or, _or what?_

"I'm not playing at anything" she whispered into his ear, he turned to face her, she could feel his breath on her face, his scent, cigarettes and whiskey, it made her legs turn to jelly, she leant in closer still and brushed her lips against his. She could feel the warmth spread through her body, she broke contact, "Better go through" she said her voice wavering.

"Yeah" he growled, _Christ on a bike_, he didn't know how he was going to get through this bloody meal, he wanted to drag her out the door and back to the flat right now, "You sure you don't wanna, yer know, bugger off out of 'ere?"

"Patience Gene" said playfully, dragging him reluctantly out of the room, still clasping his hand in hers.

_Been bloody patient enough, _he muttered under his breath.

ooOoo

Sitting at the table, Gene was not impressed with the seating arrangement, he was sat next to Sheila with Alex and Richards sat opposite them. He was watching Richards lean in a little too closely towards Alex, when he spoke, if he didn't watch himself he'd be wearing the bloody dinner.

"So then, how's the Manc Lion doing in this big city?" Sheila asked, the sarcasm oozing from her voice.

"'e's doin' fine ta, same shit different city" retorted Gene

"Bet 'e's never at home with you is 'e love"

My god this woman's patronising, thought Alex.

"Oh they don't live together" said Richards, "Do you Alex"

"Not yet no" she said giving Gene a coy smile. He returned it with a pout, but his eyes betrayed him, she could see the relief in them.

The chatter continued through the evening, mostly conducted by Sheila, and aimed at both Gene and Alex; the more she said the more Alex wanted to slap her, she wasn't a violent person but sometimes needs must.

"Coffee?" asked Richards, at an appropriate pause in the conversation.

"No ta, we best be off" Gene said quickly, he didn't want to stay another minute with this pair of twats, what he ever saw in her, he didn't know.

"We must do this again sometime" said Sheila

"Don't think that'll be necessary, do you?" snapped Alex, as they exited the house.

ooOoo

Pulling up outside Alex's flat, Gene turned to her and said, "Thanks for tonight Bolls. You didn't 'ave ter do this for me"

"Actually Gene, I rather enjoyed myself" Gene gave her a puzzled look, "Well obviously I can think of better places to be taken on a second date, but I was intrigued to meet the women who tried to tame you"

"There int no tamin' the Manc lion" _she called it a second date, _"You enjoy anything else?" he said, letting a small smile slip through his usual stony expression.

"Such as what Gene?" she said smiling sweetly.

He furrowed his brow at her, "You bloody well know what".

She giggled at him and got out of the car, leaning in through the open door she said, "Do you want to come up?"

_She wants me to come up,_ "Er-"

"You don't have to" _oh god he doesn't want to, _"I just meant there was still that DVD-"

"That what?"_ what the bloody 'ell's she on about now_

"Sorry I mean VHS, They Died with Their Boots on, to watch" she said looking down, she'd never felt so nervous before, she hadn't considered the possibility of him saying no.

"Love to Bolls" he said quickly getting out of the car and walking round to face her, he took a step towards her and held his hand out, she took it in hers, he snaked his other hand around her waist and pulled her in tightly, "So do you wanna see if yer enjoy it a second time?"

"I think I-" she was interrupted by him pressing his lips against hers, she let out a small moan, and leant closer into the kiss, parting her lips, allowing his tongue access, he pushed her against the car, moving his hand down from her waist and over the curve of her bum, "I think..." she said pulling away, "We should.." he kissed her again, "Go upstairs"

"For once, Alex, I agree" he growled. He took her hand and slowly led the way towards the flat.

ooOoo

"Lying bitch" he spat, he'd been watching them, saw them leave together, had sat waiting patiently for them to return_, Hunt always got in his way_.

They were so engrossed in each other, eager to explore one another's bodies, they didn't see him approach, Alex felt Gene release his grip from her hand, and looked up just in time to see a man fleeing, Evan?

She looked down at Gene, who was lying on the ground, gasping for air, "Oh my god Gene" she said trying to see what was wrong, she put her hand under his coat, feeling the warm sticky substance, she slowly pulled her hand out, knowing what she would find, but somehow hoping by not looking it wouldn't be true.

"Think, he stabbed me" Gene gasped

Alex dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face, she cupped his face, "Don't leave me Gene, don't you bloody dare" she sobbed.

"Jesus, what's 'appened" she saw Ray running towards them

"Get an ambulance Ray, quick, he's been stabbed." She screamed. "Gene? Gene?" there was no response, "Keep your eyes open, don't shut them, focus on me, please" she begged, her tears spilling down her face, dripping onto his, she moved in closer, "Please Gene, I love you" she whispered.

"Love you-" he didn't get to finish the sentence, he tried to focus on her face but it was blurring at the edges, he could hear her begging him, pleading with him to stay with her, but he couldn't breathe.

Alex wrapped her arms around him, pushing down hard on his wound trying to stem the flow of blood pumping out of his body, "Ray where's that fucking ambulance?"

Hearing the sirens approach, paramedics ran over and pulled her away from him, she sat on the pavement, covered in blood, in Gene's blood, _her Gene_, sobbing uncontrollably, "Come on Ma'am" said Ray helping her to her feet, still in shock himself from watching the Guv, surrounded by paramedics, being put on a stretcher and bundled into the waiting ambulance, "I'll drive" he said leading her towards the Quattro.

"He won't like you driving his car" she said through sobs, _what a bloody stupid thing to say at a time like this_, she thought.

"I think 'e'll let me off" he said opening the car door.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist being a bit mean, I was going to finish it with Gene dying in Alex's arms, but I decided even I couldn't cope with that, I promise to be a little kinder in the next chapter, please R&R.**


	16. Dead

**A/N**

**I said I'd try to update quickly so here it is– an advance warning though it's both happy and sad and there is a death – sorry... please R&R**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

Alex and Ray had been sat in the hospital corridor for hours. Ray was sat head leaning against the wall, snoring lightly.

Alex was struggling to keep things together, _I have to keep control,_ she thought, _what was taking so long? If someone didn't give her some news soon, she'd start bashing heads together._

"DI Drake?" said a young doctor as he approached her. His face solemn, not giving anything away, her stomach churned, "He had lost a lot of blood..."oh my god he was dead, she knew it, she could feel the bile raise in her throat, she didn't give the doctor a chance to say anything more, she pushed past him and fled to the ladies.

Bursting through the cubicle door she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. She went over to the sink and splashed her face with cold water; leaning against the sink she stared at the woman looking back at her in the mirror; it didn't feel like her reflection, she felt she was somewhere else, out of her body, looking in on the events that were unfolding before her eyes, but it _was_ her. Gene's dried blood, clearly visible on the once elegant outfit, her eyes scrubbed clean of make-up, reddened and puffy.

Leaning against the wall, she raised a hand to her head, and rubbed the place she had been shot, her head felt like it was going to explode. She heard a piercing howl, it took her a minute to realise it was her, sliding to the floor; she hugged her knees in to her chest and started shaking.

She'd lost everything, just as she was slowly coming to terms with her loss of Molly, she had had a glimpse of what happiness here could be like, and now he was gone.

"Mummy?" Alex snapped her head up and saw her daughter standing in front of her.

"Molls?" she could see her face, did this mean she was going home? Was Gene's dying her ticket out of this place? Her way back to Molly?

"You're never coming back are you Mummy" said Molly, staring down at her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes.. I am, I want to, please, there's nothing here for me, I want to come home" she said desperately.

"I know you're not" said Molly coldly.

"Please, I want to" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"Why did you have to die? It's all my fault" tears were now freely spilling down her face, "I love you" she said before taking steps backwards.

"NOOOO! Screamed Alex, "I'm not dead, I'm alive, I'm here, Molly? Molly? Can you see me? I'm here, please come back, please" she dropped her head into her hands as her daughter faded away, this couldn't be happening, not now. She had never felt more alone, no Gene, no Molly, no friends, no family, not even her parents. She was dead, but not in this world, just as good as, without him, there was no point.

The door flew open, "Ma'am!" panted Ray, "What the 'ell are yer doin'?"

"He's... he's..."

"Alive and bloody shoutin' the odds"

Alex expelled a baited breath, "Alive? But... but...the doctor said..."

"The doctor said he'd lost a lot of blood, an' it was touch an' go fer a bit, but 'e's an 'ard bastard and 'e's stable, said you did a runner before 'e could finish explainin'"

Alex burst into tears, she didn't think it had been possible for her to find anymore, but this time they were tears of joy mixed with sadness. Molly was gone, forever, but Gene was alive.

"You comin' then? 'e's askin' for yer, getting' pissed off at waitin', they'll chuck 'im out if he doesn't stop bein' an arsy bastard" Ray wanted to ask her where they had been, all dressed up, he'd heard her say she loved him, and he could have swore he heard the Guv say it back.

Ray was uncomfortable loitering outside the women's toilets, and felt even worse when he went in to help his sobbing DI to her feet, felt like a proper poofta, but he knew if she was shagging the Guv he'd have to tread very carefully with her, one slip up and the Guv would have his balls for breakfast.

Alex let Ray lead her out of the ladies and back towards the ward, where she heard a familiar voice from behind a curtain, "For fucks sake, will yer stop bloody pokin' me" he bellowed, "Piss off, an' leave me alone" this was followed by a young nurse fleeing the cubicle in floods of tears.

_He really could be a miserable bastard sometimes, _Alex mused while making a mental note to apologise to the nurse on the way out, but he was her miserable bastard, her Gene.

"Thanks Ray, but I think I can manage from here" she said, acutely aware of how awkward Ray was feeling, at having to support and guide her down the corridor. She turned to face him and flung her arms round his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Bloody 'ell Ma'am" Ray spluttered, "Don't let the Guv see yer doin' that, 'e'll go nuts, and 'e'd 'ave more than just me balls fer breakfast, 'e'd 'ave me 'ead on a spike too" Alex gave him a puzzled look, "Give me some credit, I am a _DS_, and no that doesn't stand for dog shit" Alex let out an involuntary laugh, while Ray thought back to the time the Guv reinstated his rank, "If yer shaggin' 'im 'e might not be such a miserable old bastard, an' don't worry, I won't say owt to the others" not yet anyway he thought, already looking forward to Chris's return.

Alex just stared open mouthed, nodding her head in the right places; she really had underestimated the observational skills of Ray. "Shit, what about Evan?" she said suddenly realising in all the commotion he'd got away"

"Don't worry about 'im, got plod to pick 'im up, wanker still 'ad the knife on 'im, I'll make sure 'e 'as a comfortable night in the cells" he said grinning.

"Thank you again" she said softly, "Give him a smack from me" she added, giving him a knowing look.

"Drake!" shouted Gene

"Will do Ma'am, now bloody go to 'im will yer, before someone else tries to stick one in 'im"

"About bloody time" Gene muttered as Alex slipped through the curtain, she practically flung herself at him.

"I thought I'd lost you" she said sobbing into his neck.

Gene put his arm's round her and held her close while she sobbed, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'd never leave yer, yer daft tart"

She pulled away, and looked deep into his blue eyes, pressing her forehead against his she whispered, "Promise?"

"Promise" he said, "an' the Gene Genie, _never_ breaks a promise.

**TBC**

**As if I could kill off the Gene Genie =o) I've got at least another chapter to go before I've rounded everything up... I'm unsure whether or not to try my hand at smut, not having written any before I don't know if it'd be a good idea... what do you think?**


	17. Together

**A/N**

**Finally, the last chapter's here, sorry it's taken a while. Sorry if it seems a little disjointed I wrote the first half a while before the second. I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but after writing several this was the best of the bunch, thank you for reading, please review.**

**All characters belong to Kudos/BBC, I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

Gene had been back at work for a week, discharged himself, against doctors advice, Alex knew better than to try and stop him, and truth be told she wanted him home with her, she smiled to herself, home, she no longer thought of it just as a flat, but a home she shared with Gene. Knowing she was here for good, she'd enveloped herself completely into this relationship, she _never_ wanted to lose him, Ray had been true to his word and 'kicked seven shades of shit out of that bastard Evan' his words not hers.

Gene however had astonished her; she'd thought he'd want to see Evan rot for what he had put him through. But instead he had put his own needs to the back of the queue, she knew he wanted to see him locked up, he'd said as much 'I'd love ter see 'im rot, but 'e's all that little ladies got, what'd 'appen to 'er if I took 'im away from 'er too?' she had disagreed, said that little girl would bounce back, it was Evan's fault she'd lost everything, _almost twice,_ she thought bitterly, but he didn't listen, he could be so bloody minded sometimes.

She felt really sorry for Chris and Shaz, returning from their honeymoon, with tales of marital bliss, Ray trying to find out about the obvious_, he really did have a one track mind,_ Chris received a piercing stare from Shaz, and she didn't need to tell him what would happen if he uttered a word. Ray had muttered something about being under thumb, before going back to pretending to work, whilst reading his heavily thumbed girly mag.

Gene had stalked out of his office, informing the happy couple that anymore word of the bloody ''_oneymoon an' I'll 'ave one of yer shipped off to a different station in another part of the country_.' Alex had rolled her eyes at this comment and apologised on his behalf, explaining he was in pain and not allowed to drink.

Stacey had carried on working with them for a couple of days, handing over the relevant paperwork, she hadn't finished. She admitted to Alex it would be a relief to leave CID, for now anyway, she'd said gesturing towards Gene, Alex could hardly blame her.

ooOoo

"Drake" my office, shouted Gene.

She stood up and walked over to him, he moved to let her past, closed the door and blinds before turning to face her, she started to feel a little uncomfortable trying to decide if this was work related or not, even after all this time of knowing him she still couldn't read him.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Many things Bolls, but I don't think we should enter into them 'ere"

"Feeling better then?"

"Much, ta" he said a wicked smile spreading across his face.

Alex felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach, to be honest they hadn't been able to '_do'_ much since his release from hospital, they'd tried once, but his wincing in pain had worked marvellously as a passion killer.

"I want cheese" she said batting her eyelids

"Eh?" said a bemused Gene, "What the 'ell you on about now woman?"

"Starters, mains, puddin' an' cheese" she said doing her best to mimic his accent, "Well I think I deserve a reward after having to put up with your moaning all bloody week, men you're all the same, such babies when it comes to pain, you didn't hear me complaining after..." she stopped herself mid rant, seeing his facial expression drop.

"S'alright Bolls, you can say it, after I shot you"

_Well done Alex, will you never learn to keep your mouth shut?_ "Oh Gene, I'm sorry, I didn't think, I shouldn't have said that, forgive me?"

"Should be me askin' for forgiveness" he muttered. Alex moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers running through his hair, he still couldn't look at her, she brought one of her hands to his face and turned his head towards her, looking into his eyes, she whispered, "Maybe we should skip dinner, I can think of far better things I'd like to be doing" she pulled his head towards hers and brushed her lips across his, seeing lust simmering in his eyes she kissed him again, harder this time, nibbling, and sucking his bottom lip, before slipping her tongue inside his mouth, encouraging him to return the favour. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, snaking their way down to her arse, pulling her close to him, she could feel his bulge pressing against her leg, "Want you..." he groaned, breaking the kiss for mere seconds, the intensity of it deepened, only stopping when there was a knock at the door, they sprang apart. Gene quickly sat down behind his desk, his erection clearly visible through his trousers.

"What?" he shouted

"Sorry Guv" said Shaz, looking from Alex to Gene, she quickly realised she'd interrupted something, noticing they both had red swollen lips, "Just wanted to bring you this" she said holding up a cup of tea and a plate of Garibaldi's, "Though it'd make you feel better" she said nervously.

Alex watched as Gene's turned from red to puce, his anger and frustration close to boiling point, one look at his face and Shaz made a hasty retreat. Alex looked over to him and tried to stifle a laugh.

"An' you can stop yer bloody laughin' an' all" he said sulkily through his pout, "Givin' me the 'orn like that, sexual 'arassment you know"

"I'll make sure not 'harass' you again then Guv" she said grinning as she opened the office door, "Best get some more done, before I'm severely punished" she made sure to give her bum a little wiggle in his direction before closing the door. Gene let out a groan, _that bloody woman, if only she knew the effect she 'ad on me,_ he pondered that thought for a moment, that's the bloody problem; she knows what effect she 'as on me.

ooOoo

"So then Bolls" said Gene leaning in close

"So then what Gene" she said smiling

"D'yer want ter finish what we started? Leave this lot to it" he said nodding to the rest of CID, who were getting rowdier by the minute, Luigi trying to keep some sort of order.

"And what would we be _finishing?"_ she whispered back, desperately trying not to come across desperate, despite wanting to drag him across the table and rip his clothes off right there.

"Guv, got you a pint?" said Ray as he approached the table, placing the pint in front of Gene.

"What the 'ell is it with people bringing me bloody drinks?" said a disgruntled Gene, "Ta" he added quickly, has Ray walked away muttering under his breath.

"Well I'm shattered" said Alex staring at Gene, "Think I'm going to go up"

"Oh right" said Gene, staring into the fresh pint Ray had just brought him.

"Get the bed warmed up" she whispered before getting up and walking out of Luigi's.

Gene sighed, and took a swig of his pint; it was like fate kept interrupting them, every time he thought they were getting somewhere something interrupted. He tapped his fingers on the table; then he noticed it. A key, he key, _"Get the bed warm"_, he desperately tried to stop the grin spreading across his face, as he realised what she'd said. Grabbing the key, he glanced around Luigi's, no one was paying any attention to him. He quickly stood up and walked across the trattoria.

"'ere the Guv's not even finished 'is pint" said Chris looking over just in time to see Gene head out of the door.

"I think he's got somewhere more appealing to be" said Shaz with a knowing smile; Ray just rolled his eyes before sinking his pint and going to order another.

ooOoo

Standing outside the door, twiddling the key in his fingers, _Christ he hadn't felt this nervous since he felt up Brenda at the back of the Apollo._ Rubbing his hand across his forehead, he shakily put the key into the lock. The door creaked open, the flat was in complete darkness, _shit, maybe she'd just forgotten them_. He stood with his back against the flat door, trying to decide whether or not to go to the bedroom.

"Gene?" came a small voice from the bedroom, "Is that you?"

"Yeah" he croaked, shrugging off his jacket and slinging it over the kitchen table, he made his way to the bedroom. He pushed open the bedroom door, "Bloody 'ell Boll's" he said drinking in her appearance, she was wearing a red satin night shirt, that just about covered her modesty, he thought back to the first day they'd met, when she was dressed as a hooker, _...any higher and I'd be able to see what you had for breakfast._

Alex could feel her stomach doing flips, she wasn't sure if he was going to come up or not, she had been hoping he would, but right now she was shaking so much she almost wished he hadn't, "Do... er... do you want a drink?" she stammered, not able to think of anything else to say. She walked over to where he stood and went to walk past him. Gene grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"I believe we 'ave some unfinished business Bolls" he growled, he felt her tremble under his touch, slowly winding his arms around her, trailing gentle kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. He moved his hands lower to find the bottom of her night shirt, and pulled it over her head, before finding her lips and kissing her passionately, pushing her up against the doorframe.

Alex tugged at his trousers, undoing the belt and letting them fall to the floor, she pushed back against him, snaking her hands between them to rip open the buttons on his shirt, "Bed" she whispered, leading him towards it.

Pushing her on to the bed he quickly discarded the remains of his clothing, before climbing on top of her, pressing their bodies together, kissing her gently, trying to hold back. He wanted to make this last, it might only be for one night, and he wanted to make sure he remembered every single second.

"Gene... want you..." she gasped, hands exploring him, running down his back, squeezing his arse, feeling him rub against her, "...now"

ooOoo

"Mornin' Bolls" Gene said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Morning" came the muffled reply, her face still snuggled into his chest. Last night had been better than she could ever have imagined. But what would this mean now? What would they tell everyone? Would Gene want to tell anyone? The thought suddenly hit her, what did he actually want? A quick shag and be done with it, or... more? She'd just assumed they were in a relationship after the hospital, but she'd never actually asked him.

"You bloody thinkin' again?" asked Gene

"No..." she sighed, "OK, well... it's.... well it's just I don't know..."

"Don't know what Alex?" _oh god, please don't tell me she regrets it!_

"I was just wondering.... what you want? You know from this?" she said lifting her head to face him.

This was the moment he usually dreaded, the one he'd normally escaped by leaving before they woke up. He didn't know if she was testing the water, he'd assumed they were together after the hospital, but neither one of them had said anything to confirm it, "Don't know, what do you want?"

_Great, now he's avoiding answering the question,_ "I... erm... well... I..."

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, easing her discomfort.

"No"

"So you want me to stay?" he said elated that she hadn't asked him to go.

"Yes" she whispered, her eyes staring into his. He leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"In that case Bolls, stop yer bloody psychiatry bollocks for once"

Alex smiled at him and snaked her hand up to his cheek, running her thumb across it she said, "Its psychology" before giggling and pulling him into a kiss. Finally she felt happy.

* * *

**END**

**A/N**

**I know it was a bit of a copout, I had written the smut but it was... er... well, bloody rubbish so thought it'd be best to leave it to your imaginations, also sorry I couldn't go through with your suggestion Gerry – will write a one shot just for you =0)**

**Ending's a bit cheesy I know... ahh well, thanks again for reading.  
**


End file.
